Love is Feeling
by IndahBenBen
Summary: "kau harus menjaga sahabatku, aku tidak mau di terluka" /"jangan memasak lagi" /"bagaiaman jika Baek Hyun menderita bersama Kai?"/"jika kupeluk seperti ini kau masih berpikir ini mimpi?" /"berjanjilah Kai, berjanjilah"/Dan kehancuranmu dimulai hari ini Byun Baek Hyun.(ff GS KaiBaek/HunBaek) CHAP 9! HBD BABY BAEK HYUN
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And other**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja. Oh iya satu yang aku mau ingetin kisah eommanya Kai-RyeWook terinspirasi dari drama The Heirs**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajib kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

**Capter 1**

Bagaimana rasanya jika hidup yang kita jalani tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan. Apakah kebahagiaan seseorang dapat dilihat dari besarnya rumah yang ia miliki ataupun bagaimana luas dan indahnya pekerangan rumah tersebut. Bisakah hal itu menjamin kebahagiaan sang penghuni rumah.

Seorang namja paruh baya kini berdiri terdiam dalam kamar yang bisa diakatakan sangat luas itu menatap keluar jendela. Menampakkan betapa luas hamparan di luar sana. Sang namja berbalik takkala mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar.

"ya oppa, tak bisakah kau memerhatikan apa yang terjadi disekelilingmu. Kenapa kau begitu tidak peka dengan apa yang terjadi dalam keluargamu" yeoja yang membuka pintu kamar itu mendengus kesal kepada namja paruh baya itu, yang diketahui adalah suaminya sendiri.

"kau hanya perluh diam, dan berlakulah seperti nyonya besar dirumah ini !" sang namja mendekati istrinya dengan perlahan. Umur yang sudah hampir menginjak 50 tahun itu masih memiliki tubuh yang kuat. Walaupun sudah nampak jelas kerutan dan rambut putih yang menghiasi kepalanya, sangat kontras dengan sang istri yang masih sangat muda. Jika di lihat istrinya harusnya menjadi keponakannya saja. Karena memang jarak usia mereka sangat jauh yakni 17 tahun.

di tempat lain yang begitu jauh dari kediaman tersebut, dengan suasana yang begitu berbeda. Namja tampan yang kini memiliki kulit eksotis tengah berkumpul di sebuah pantai dengan teman-temannya. Dia begitu berbeda dari yang lain, mereka memiliki kulit putih pucat dan warna rambut yang pirang. Ya, karena memang namja tersebut tidak berasal dari sana. Dia adalah seorang yang berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan.

"hei Kai. You wanna join with me ? aku dan steve akan pergi ke bar malam ini. di sana Nicol akan mengadakan pesta" Kai, namja yang tadi dipanggil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"no, thanks Josh. Nanti malam aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Proffesor" Kai menolak ajakan Josh dengan sopan. Bukannya dia tidak ingin ikut tapi dia akan begitu cepat bosan jika berada pada pesta semacam itu.

Malam harinya, di dalam kamar. Kai tengah berkutat dengan bukunya. Besok Prof Bill akan mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Saat ini Kai memang masih duduk di bangku senior high school. Dia adalah salah satu pelajar internasional yang berada di New York. Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginannya semata. Namun kehendak dari orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya sang appa. Jauh dari orang tuanya saat masih berumur 10 tahun tidak perrah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Walaupun semua kebutuhannya sudah sangat terpenuhi mengingat sang appa adalah konglomerat yang perusahaannya sudah sampai ke mancanegara. Kai membuka laci belajarnya, mengeluatkan sebuah jurnal tebal. Menulisakan beberapa kata yang kini ia rasakan 'BISAKAH KEBAHAGIAAN SESEORANG DIUKUR DENGAN HARTA YANG MEREKA MILIKI?'

"eomma ijinkan aku pergi besok ne? jebal" dikediaman senuah keluarga yang begitu sederhana harus dipusingkan dengan keinginan sang yeoja yeng tengah merengek ingin menemui appanya.

"Ya noona, kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi. Aku juga sama denganmu, merindukan appa. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, New York itu bukan tempat yang dekat. Itu di luar negeri noona" sang dongsaeng memang benar. Keinginan sang noona sungguh berat. Baek Hyun yeoja yang ingin pergi tersebut hendak menemui sang appa yang sudah pergi selama 8 tahun untuk bekerja.

"Tae Hyung benar Baek Hyun-ah. Lagipula eomma tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membelikanmu tiket pesawat kesana kau juga harus sekolah kan?" sang eomma mengelus kepala sang anak, berharap Baek Hyun dapat mengerti.

"tapi eomma, appa sudah tidak ada kabar sudah 3 bulan. Aku sungguh khawatir, dan eomma tidak perluh khawatir uangnya sudah aku kumpulkan dari kerja part time yang selama ini kukumpulkan. Lagipula alamat tempat appa kerja sudah aku dapat dari kim ajuhssi" Baek Hyun masih berusaha membujuk eommanya.

"aku akan menjaga diri di sana eomma. Saat aku tiba, aku pasti akan langsung mengabari eomma. Aku juga sudah izin ke sekolahku selama beberapa hari" tambah Baek Hyun sepertinya rencana sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"jangan biarkan eomma, nanti dia hilang bagaimana" Sergah Tae Hyung.

"Yaishh anak ini!" Baek Hyun hendak memukul kepala sang adik. Namun, terhenti saat sang eomma angkat bicara.

"baiklah eomma izinkan. Tapi kau harus langsung mengabari eomma" Baek Hyun langsung berhambur memeluk eommanya, kemudian memeletkan lidahnya kearah Tae Hyung.

"Ya noona, kau harus sampai dengan selamat. Juga sampaikan salam kami untuk uri appa"

"tentu saja dongsaengku yang tampan. Nah kalau kau bersikap seperti ini kau sungguh sangat menggemaskan" Baek Hyun mengacak surai sang adik yang dibalas gumaman sebal dari Tae Hyung.

'INILAH SEBABNYA AKU INGIN MEMILIKI BANYAK UANG AGAR APPAKU DAPAT KEMBALI DAN KELUARGAKU DAPAT HIDUP BAHAGIA'

Saat ini Baek Hyun tengah berada di airport New York. Dia sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu. Baek Hyun kemudian mengeluarkan handphone dari saku tas ranselnya, hendak menghubungi keluarganya yang ada di Seoul.

"yeoboseo eomma, ne aku baru saja tiba tapi belum bertemu appa. Tentu eomma, aku akan menjaga diri dan juga menyampaiakan salammu. Sudah dulu eomma, biaya telfon keluar nengeri sangan mahal. Nanti aku hubungi lagi" saat mematikan sambungna telfonnya dengan sang eomma. Baek Hyun kemudian berfoto dengan latar airport dibelakangnya dan mengunggahnya keakun twitternya tak lupa menuliskan 'wah aku seperti mimpi, sekarang aku benar-benar tengah berada di New York'. Baek Hyun lau mengklik tweet pada layar handphonennya.

"Appa !" panggil Baek Hyun ketika sampai di tempat kerja sang appa. Sang appa yang terkejut melihat kedatangan putrinya berlari menghampiri sang putri.

"Baek Hyun-ah, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini. Bagaimana denga eomma dan dongsaengmu ?"

"appa, bisakah kita istirahat dulu aku sungguh sangat lelah setekah perjalanan jauh" Baek Hyun menggerutu pasalnya sekarang dia begitu benar-benar lelah.

"baiklah, kajja masuk" appa Baek Hyun menuntun sang anak duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong. Pengunjung kafe memang masih sedikit. Baek Hyun lalu menceritakan alasannya menemui appanya.

"mian, Baek Hyun-ah. Bukannya appa dia mau memberimu kabar hanya saja appa selarang sangat sibuk"

"gwenchana appa. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah sangat legah melihatmu baik-baik saja. Oh iya appa, apa ini tempat kerjamu?" Baek Hyun antusias melihat sekekliling kafe yang pengunjungnya keseluruhan adalah warga lokal.

"ne ! bos appa juga sangat baik. Oh iya, kau bisa menunggu appa dibelakang lalu kita kerumah appa" appa Baek Hyun lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"appa aku bisa membantumu. Di seoul aku sudah terbiasa kerja part time. Biarkan aku membantumu ne"

"appa memberi tahu bos appa dulu"

Setelah mendapat izin akhirnya Baek Hyun membantu pekerjaan sang appa. Walaupun tanpa iming-iming gaji, karena memang Baek Hyun semata-mata hanya ingin membantu pekerjaan appanya. Lagipula pegawai di sini sudah cukup banyak. Akan sangat merepotkan jika harus menambah pegawai lagi.

"hai Steve, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"sepertinya capocino sangat nikmat jika diminum sekarang"

"alrihgt. Ya escuse me, I Want to order two capocino with half the sugar" Baek Hyun mencatat pesanan dari namja tadi, walaupun tidak fasih dan tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa asing. Namun Baek Hyun bisa menangkap apa yang namja kulit tan tadi minta. Baek Hyun juga sedikit senang ternyata ada orang yang bisa dibilang sama dengannya.

"wah she's so beautyfull. Ya Kai apakah gadis asia semua secantik itu. Aku jadi merasa ingin pergi ke tempat kelahiramnu" Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar pendapat sang sahabat. Memang benar Baek Hyun sangat cantik dan juga manis, Kaipun tidak meragukan sahabatnya. Matanya sungguh jeli bila sudah berhadapan dengan gadis cantik.

Baek Hyun membawakan pesanan Kai dan Steve tanpa sepatah katapun. Bingung juga apa yang harus Baek Hyun katakan. Setelah meletakkan capocino tersebeut di meja Baek Hyun hendak beranjak pergi. Namun Steve tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan mengajak ia berbicara. Cara pengucapan Steve yang begitu lancar membuat Baek Hyun tidak mengerti apa yang hendak bule itu katakan. Baek Hyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"temanku bilang kau sangat manis, dan dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu nanti malam" Kai yang mengerti bahwa pegawai yang ada di depannya ini tidak mengerti kemudian menerjemahkan maksud Steve.

"Oh maaf, saya baru disini. Dan saya bukan pegawai kafe ini, kebetulan saya hanya membantu appa" Baek Hyun menjawab juga menggunakan dengan bahasa korea, sedikit tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ditanyakan Kai.

"ya kau tidak mengerti bahasa Korea ya, aku bertanya namamu. Dan kau hanya menjawab dengna ya atau tidak atas ajakan temanku"

Baek Hyun tidak habis pikir, apa orang orang diahdapannya sudah gila. Mereka baru bertemu dan sudah berani mangajaknya keluar malam.

"mianhmanida tuan, tapi apakah ini tatakrama orang-orang yang ada di sini. Mengajak wanita keluar malam walaupun mereka baru pertama bertemu. Dan Kau bahkan berasal dari korea dimana tatakaramamu kau simpan. Dan maaf saya permisi"

Cih menyebalkan sekali, aku akan berpikir seribu kali unutuk sekolah di sini melihat bagaimana kelakuan mereka. Cara mereka bergaul sungguh sangat buruk.

"ya neo!" Kai meneriaki Baek Hyun, Steve yang ada di sampingnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya berdebat dengan Baek Hyun.

"ada apa Baek Hyun-ah" appa Baek Hyun yang melihat sang putri datang dengan wajah tertekuk menghampiri Baek Hyun.

"ani appa. Nan gwenchana"

Sementara itu Kai duduk diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baek Hyun yang sedang melayani tamu di kafe dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku sungguh penasaran dengan gadis ini. Suatu saat kita pasti memiliki waktu dan berkenalan selayaknya yang kau inginkan.

**TBC**

**Hua aku udah buat lagi ff baru, padahal ff lama belum kelar. Tolong review habis membaca. Jangan budayakan silent reader.**

**Bow :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun****/Indah (haha p name gue bnyak)**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And other**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

Sementara itu Kai duduk diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baek Hyun yang sedang melayani tamu di kafe dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku sungguh penasaran dengan gadis ini. Suatu saat kita pasti memiliki waktu dan berkenalan selayaknya yang kau inginkan.

**Capter 2**

**New York**

Kai kini tengah berada di sekolahnya, tidak berminat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang dibawakan proffesor yang kini berkomat-kamit membawakan materinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Saat pelajaran berakahir dia sangat antusias keluar kelas, menghiraukan teriakan temannya yang hendak mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"yahh kenapa dari kemarin Kai tidak pernah mengabariku" sang nyonya muda menggerutu, sedangkan suaminya yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya hanya duduk diam sambil membaca korannya.

"ya oppa kenapa kau diam saja, kapan kau akan membawa Kai kembali? Ini sudah 6 tahun"

"itulah resiko menjadi penerus keluarga ini. Apa yang sejak dulu di lakukan oleh keluargaku untuk sekolah ke luar negeri harus ku turunkan kepada semua keturunanku termasuk Kai" nyonya Kim tidak mampu mengeluarkan keberatannya lagi jika sang suami-tuan Kim sudah bebicara seperti itu.

"ishh bahkan dia hanya punya satu anak, kenapa begitu sangat keras" gumam nyonya Kim yang tentu tidak didengar oleh sang suami.

Nyonya Kim atau lebih tepatnya Kim Rye Wook menuju ke dapur. Mencari ahjuma yang selama ini melayaninya, atau lebuh tepatnya maid pribadinya.

"Byun ahjumma, tolong bawakan aku wine ke meja makan"

"tapi nyonya muda, nyonya tua akan berkunjung hari ini. Bagaimana jika beliau melihat anda meminum wine"

"kenapa disaat hatiku tidak beik seperti ini dia harus datang" nyonya Kim berteriak frustasi.

"kalau begitu siapkan saja aku makanan!" titahnya lagi.

"ne nyonya muda"

Inilah resiko menjadi istri kedua, atau lebih tepatnya istri tidak sah dalam artian lain istri simpanan. Walaupun dia menjadi nyonya besar dikediaman itu, tapi dia tidak bisa leluasa bergerak. Karena nyonya tua yang disebut tadi sungguh menurutnya sangat menakutkan.

Di sebuah sekolah elit ternama-Sungshin Senior High School, dalam sebuah ruangan pribadi kini berkumpul 3 anak muda yang satu dianatara mereka hanya tinggal membaringkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, sementara yang lainyya kini bermesraan sambil saling memuji satu sama lain

"Kris oppa apa kita akan pergi kencan hari ini?" tanya gadis yang memiliki mata panda pada kekasihnya.

"terserah kau saja chagiya, asal kau senang saja" ucap Kris sambil mencubit hidung mancung Tao.

"jeongmal, kalau begitu aku ingin pergi nonton denganmu" Tao berteriak kegirangan mendengar penuturan sang namjachingu, kemudian mencium kilat pipi Kris.

"wah aku jadi iri pada kalian, sungguh pasangan serasi. Aku jadi ingin merebut Tao darimu Kris" namja yang sejak tadi tertidur di sebuah sofa panjang kemudian berbalik menghadap dua sejoli KrisTao.

"silahkan jika kau ingin lehermu patah tuan muda Oh Se Hun" mendengar penuturan Kris, Se Hun hanya tertawa.

"calm down tuan Wu, aku hanya bercanda. lagipula aku hanya tertarik padamu" Se Hun mengerling ke arah Kris masih mencoba mengerjai Kris.

"ya dasar bocah ini" Tao hanya terkekeh sedang Se Hun malah mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia acuh.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang masuk keruangan yang dipintunya bertuliskan EXO'S ROOM.

"anak ini, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini. Apa kalian semua tidak dengar sejak tadi bel masuk sudah berrbunyi. Kalian ingin bolos eoh" namja yang tadi datang ternyata ketua kedisiplinan. "dan kau Kris, kau bahkan sunbae mereka kenapa tidak memberikan contoh yang baik" Su Ho sang ketua kedisplinan menceramahi mereka habis-habisan.

"sunbae, jika kau marah terus kau bisa cepat tua. Kau tidak mau kan wajahmu penuh kerutan saat usiamu yang bahkan belum genap 18 tahun kan?" Se Hun mulai angkat bicara. Bocah evil ini memang suka mengerjai sahabatnya. Tidak peduli orang itu lebih tua ataupun lebih muda darinya.

"jangan banyak bicara Oh Se Hun. Cepat masuk kelasmu, kalian juga kalau tidak aku akan memberi kartu pelanggaran kepada kalian" saat perintah itu sudah dilayangkang semua orang yang ada menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Sang ketua kediplinan memang tidak bisa di lawan.

Apanya yang titisan malaikat, kalau seperti itu dia sungguh sangat mirip raja evil. Pikir KrisTaoHun.

**New York**

Kai kini berada di kamarnya, sejak tadi menimang-nimang handphone yang sejak tadi bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Namun sepertinya Kai tidak ada niat hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat telfon, yang dilayarnya terpampang 'EOMMA'. Malam ini eommanya sudah mencoba menghubunginya sebnayak 20 kali. Bukannya Kai tidak mau menjawab panggilan eommanya, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar eommanya yang menangis merindukan putra semata wayangnya. Bahkan terakahir kali eommanya mengunjunginya adalah saat dia duduk di tingkat 2 Junior High School. Berarti hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. Inilah resiko menjadi istri tidak sah seorang konglomerat. Kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu dari publik.

Sedang Baek Hyun saat ini membantu appanya di kafe, yang memang sebentar lagi akan tutup. Lagipula 3 hari lagi dia harus kembali ke korea.

"appa, kau kenal namja asal korea yang selalu datang kemari?" sepertinya Baek Hyun sedikit penasaran akan sosok Kai.

"kenapa eoh ? apa putri appa ini menyukainya?" Baek Hyun menyerukan protes takkala appanya malah menggoda sang putri.

"aishh, mana mau aku sama dia appa, kelakuannya sangat tidak bermoral" Baek Hyun mendengus memikirkan namja itu saja membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi harus Baek Hyun akui kalau namja itu memang tampan dan seksi. What the... sepertinya Baek Hyun butuh istirahat pikirnya, otaknya mungkin sudah tidak waras.

"appa tidak terlalu mengenalnya, hanya tahu kalau dia itu pelajar internasional Korea. Dia juga seumuran denganmu. Tapi appa tidak tahu siapa namanya" Baek Hyun hanya ber-oh ria, sedikit kagum mengetahui Kai ternyata pelajar internasional.

Paginya di rumah kontarakan appanya, Baek Hyun membantu membereskan seisi ruangan itu, walaupun kecil namun sungguh nyaman.

"Baek Hyun-ah apakah kau tidak mau melihat-lihat kota New York sebelum pulang besok lusa?" sebenarnya Baek Hyun sangat ingin melihat-lihat isi kita ini, namun jika ia pergi bagaimana dengan appanya. Siapa yang akan membantunya. Mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang anak, appanya pun memberi pengertian.

"tidak usah memikirkan appa. Masih banyak pegawai di kafe. kau bisa pergi jalan-jalan, akan sangat sia-sia jika ka hanya berada di kafe itu terus"

"gomawo appa, aku akan siap-siap" Baek Hyun mengecup kilas pipi appanya.

"tapi mian, appa tidak bisa menemanimu, jangan terlalu jauh dari kawasan ini. Jika kau tersesat langsung hubungi appa"

"ne, tenang saja. Aku ini penjelajah terhebat. Hutan amazonpun pasti bisa aku taklukan" sepertinya Baek Hyun mulai berlebihan.

"kalau begitu appa berangkat dulu Baek Hyun-ah, nanti bos appa marah jika appa terlambat"

"ne apppa hati-hati dijalan" dan saat appa Baek Hyun sudah keluar dari Hyunpun membogkar seluruh isi kopernya mencari baju yang cocok yang ia kenakan untuk melihat-lihat kota besar itu.

Disinilah Baek Hyun New York city. Kota yang memiliki julukan 'Big Apple' ini merupakan kota terpadat di Amerika Serikat. Baek Hyun pun menelusuri kota itu, dia juga mengambil foto dirinya di tempat-tempat yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"wah aku tidak menyangka sekarang aku berada di Times Square" Baek Hyun tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyumnya.

Tidak jauh dari sana sepasang mata namja memperhatikannya dari dalam mobilnya.

"hei Kai, kau menghayal? Come on kau tidak mau ke sekolah"

"oh Im sorry steve kau duluan saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan" Steve hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu pergi menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sedang Kai sepertinya dia akan menjadi penguntit hari ini.

Sementara itu Baek Hyun tek henti-hentinya berfoto di tempat itu, entah sudah berapa banyak foto yang ambil. Mungkin ia akan memamerkan foto itu ke teman-temannya saat ia tiba di Korea. Karena asik berfoto, Baek Hyun tidak menyadari ternyata orang yang mengabil tasnya. Karena terkejut Baek Hyun lalu mengejar sang pencuri. Tidak ada yang mau menolong Baek Hyun, orang-orang di sana hanya melihat Baek Hyun mengejar sang pencuri, dikarenakan mereka juga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Termasuk Kai, dia bahkan hanya melihat saja, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja berkulit tan itu.

"aissshh sialnya aku, bagaimana kau bisa kembali. Hanphone dan dompetku semua ada di situ. Hanya kamera ini yang tertinggal. Sialnya aku" Baek Hyun berteriak frustasi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dia hanya mampu duduk di bangku pinggir jalan sambil menunduk meratapi nasibnya. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali ?

"yaaaa neo!" Baek Hyun mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat ujung sepatu seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian sedikit mendongak melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya saat ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Mwo, kau yang... kenapa kesialanku bertambah lagi" Baek Hyun bergumam.

"jadi menurutmu aku membawa kesialan untukmu. Ya sudah padahal aku ingin membantumu yang sedang kecopetan" Kai berbalik hendak ingin meninggalkan Baek Hyun.

"ya tunggu dulu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi" Baek Hyun berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Kai. "kau juga melihat aku dicopet, kenapa tidak menolongku?"

"karena aku tidak ingin" jawab Kai acuh"

Namja ini menyebalkan, seandainya aku punya uang sedikit saja untuk pulang aku tidak akan menerima bantuannya.

"kenapa kau hanya menghayal, tidak mau aku antar pulang?" Baek Hyun mendengus mendengar penuturan Kai yang menurutnya sangat tidak enak didengar itu.

Baek Hyun lalu menaiki mobil sport Kai, menuju tempat yang tidak diketahui Baek Hyun.

"kenapa kita di sini? Kau bilang mau mengantarku ke kafe tempat appaku kerja" Baek Hyun bingung, pasalnya bukannya mengantar Baek Hyun ke kafe malah membawanya ke tempat yang menurutnya seperti sekolah karena banyak anak muda yang berlalu lalang.

"aku harus masuk sekolah dulu, baru setelah itu aku mengantarmu. Kau boleh melihat-lihat sekolah ini, tapi jangan terlalu jauh" belum sempat Baek Hyun menyeruakan protes Kai sudah berlalu masuk ke kelasnya.

Sugguh membosankan pikir Baek Hyun, tapi mengasikkan juga. Melihat bagaimana cara berinteraksi pelajar inetrnasional dari berbagai negara. Walaupun sebenarnya Baek Hyun tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"mian kau lama menunggu" akhiranya penantian beberapa jam Baek Hyun berakhir. Kai sudah berada tepat berada di depannya.

"ayo naik ke mobil aku akan mengatarmu"

Baek Hyun hanya menurut, mobil Kai melaju menelusuri jalanan kota New York. Baek Hyun dan Kai sudah tiba di kafe tempat appa Baek Hyun bekerja. Saat hendak membuka pintu mobil tangan Kai mencegah Baek Hyun.

"tidak ada kata terima kasih, setidaknya kau beri tahu namamu"

"aku tidak mau memberi tahumu, dan gomawo sudah menolongku. Jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu"

"pelit sekali, kau tidak akan kekurangan apapun jika memberitaukan namamu"

"wae, jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku. Aku akui aku memang manis, walupun pendek tapi aku terlihat cute" sepertinya tingakat kepedean Baek Hyun bangkit dari kuburnya.

"pede sekali kau" Kai tertawa, kemudian memojokkan tangannya ia rentangkan bersandar pada pintu mobil kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baek Hyun. Membuat Baek Hyun bersenmu merah karena melihat wajah Kai yang sedekat ini " nah sekarang siapa yang tergoda, aku atau kau" Kai bersmirk ria saat Baek Hyun hanya mampu terdiam.

TBC

Heheheheh mian kalau chapter ini gak memuaskan tapi tolong tetap tinggalin jejak jika ingin cepat update :D. dan juga FF Shining like a star akan aku update kalo aku puas ama responnya, bukannya apa2 aku merasa karyaku disuka jika ada respon dari kalian :D.

big thanks for :

[Babybacon][CekerJongin2][kkamjong]


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And other**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya pa****k****ai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

"wae, jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku. Aku akui aku memang manis, walaupun pendek tapi aku terlihat cute" sepertinya tingakat kepedean Baek Hyun bangkit dari kuburnya.

"pede sekali kau" Kai tertawa, kemudian memojokkan tangannya ia rentangkan bersandar pada pintu mobil kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baek Hyun. Membuat Baek Hyun bersenmu merah karena melihat wajah Kai yang sedekat ini " nah sekarang siapa yang tergoda, aku atau kau" Kai bersmirk ria saat Baek Hyun hanya mampu terdiam.

**Capter 2**

Baek Hyun berlari masuk ke tempat kerja sang appa saat ia telah berhasil lepas dari Kai. Namja bodoh pikirnya, hampir saja Baek Hyun berteriak jika Kai tidak segera melepasnya. Wajahkan bahkan sudah memanas entah marah atau malu.

"ah aku lupa kameraku dalam mobilnya, Baek Hyun kenapa kau sungguh ceroboh" malamnya saat tiba di rumah, Baek Hyun baru sadar bahwa ia lupa kameranya.

"ada appa Baek Hyun-ah?" appa Baek Hyun yang sudah tahu bahwa Baek Hyun habis dicopet bertanya cemas kepada sang anak.

"ani appa, aku hanya masih memikirkan hanphoneku. Untung dompet yang aku bawa bukan dompet yang berisi barang-barang pentingku"

"tenang saja nanti appa akan membelikanmu yang baru, untuk anak gadis appa tidak apa-apa" sang appa mendekati sang anak dan memeluknya.

"mian appa, aku membuatmu khawatis. Dan untuk dompetku serta handphone yang hilang nanti aku akan kerja part time lagi saat tiba di korea dan membeli yang baru" Baek Hyun tersenyum kearah sang appa tidak mau memberi beban lebih.

"appa! Kapan appa akan kembali ke rumah, eomma dan Tae Hyung sangat rindu padamu"

"mian Baek Hyun, appa sebenarnya tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat ini. Dulu appa memiliki banyak hutang saat pertama kali ke New York. Waktu itu appa berjudi, dan kalah banyak. Untung appa ditolong oleh bos yang sekarang tempat appa bekerja saat para rentenir datang menagih hutang. Jadi appa harus melunasi semua hutang appa dulu sedikit demi sedikit, untungnya bos appa baik, maafkan appa sayang" Baek Hyun memeluk appanya erat.

"semua akan baik-baik saja appa. Aku yakin" Tuhan begitu sulitkah kehidupan yang harus kujalani, appaku bahkan tidak bisa kembali bersama kami.

"jangan beritahukan eomma dan dongseangmu, appa takut merekaa jadi mengkhawatirkan appa" Baek Hyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

**Love is Feeling**

Besoknya Baek Hyun kembali ke kafe tempat appanya bekerja, tidak ingin lagi kejadian kemarin terulang. Walau sebenarnya dia massih sangat ingin melihat-lihak New York sebelum ia pulang besok. Beberapa jam setelah kafe buka, pengunjung sudah berberbondong-bondong memenuhi kafe itu. Baek Hyun mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe berharap Kai ada di salah satu pengunjung. Ia sungguh ingin mengambil kameranya kembali. Dan benar saja Kai ada di sana, duduk paling pojok kafe. Baek Hyun lalu mendekati tempat duduk Kai.

"hei, bisa kau mengembalikan kameraku. Kemarin tertinggal dalam mobilmu"

"apa aku mengenalmu? Bagaiamana bisa kameramu ada dalam mobilku" Kai pura-pura tidak mengenali Baek Hyun, sedikit ingin bersenang-senang mengerjai yeoja imut ini.

"Ya! Kau bahkan yang mengatarku pulang kemarin"

"haha aku hanya bercanda" Baek Hyun mendengus, dasar namja gila. Seenaknya saja dia mengerjaiuku.

"kalau begitu kembalikan" pinta Baek Hyun menjulurkan tangannya.

"tapi sekarang aku tidak membawanya, kameramu ada di rumahku. Jika kau ingin mengambilnya kau bisa ikut denganku"

"bagaiaman mungkin aku dengan mudahnya ikut denganmu, bahkan rumahnmu" Baek Hyun naik pitam.

"kau pikir aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu, kau bahkan tidak menarik sama sekali" tidak menarik? Apakah kau tengah berdusta Kai?

"menyebalkan, baiklah tunggu di sini. Aku harus izin dulu pada appaku" Baek Hyun kemudian berlalu menuju ketempat appanya yang kini tengah melayani pelanggan. Saat menadapat izin, Baek Hyun menghampiri Kai yang sudah bersandar dimobilnya.

"sok cool sekali, aku yakin tidak ada yeoja yang mau dengannya" dengus Baek Hyun, tapi saying persepsinya salah besar.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman Kai. Yang memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai.

**Love is Feeling**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Pertemuan sepertinya tengah dilakukan oleh dua keluarga besar di sebuah hotel ternama. Membicarakan tentang bisnis mungkin, atau bisa hal yang lain.

"oh iya bagaiamana kabar Kai sekarang, pasti dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan" Nyonya Do istri rekan bisnis Kim Kang In sepertinya mulai membahas inti dari pertemuan ini.

"tentu saja dia pasti menjadi pria yang tampan yeobo. Tidakkah kau lihat Hee Chul-ssi dan Kang In-ssi adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna" sang suami menimpali.

"anda terlalu berlebihan, Kai sekarang tumbuh dengan baik. Mungkin Kyung Soo sudah lupa sosok Kai" Hee Chul melirik Kyung Soo putri dari tuan dan nyonya Do. Apakah ada yang bingung mengapa buka Rye Wook yang hadir, itu dikarenakan publik hanya tahu bahwa tuan Kim Kang In hanya memilik satu istri.

"aku masih mengingat Kai samar-samar ahjumma" Kyung Soo bersemu merah, karena membahas teman lamanya itu.

"kapan rencana perjodohan ini akan dilaksanakan?" Kang In angkat bicara.

"terserah anda saja Kang In-ssi"

"baiklah bagaimana jika saat Kai berulang tahun yang ke-17, aku akan segera meminta Kai agar kembali ke Korea. Nanti dia bisa melanjutkan studynya di sini saja" keluarga Do menyambut baik keputusan Kang In. Sepertinya perjalana cinta ini akan sangat rumit, karena cinta adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa mereka cegah. LOVE IS FEELING.

**Love is Feeling**

**New York**

Kai dan Baek Hyun sudah berada di rumah Kai, sedikit ah tidak bahkan Baek Hyun sangat takjub dengan interior rumah Kai. Di luar nampak sederhana saat masuk ke dalam, mata akan disuguhkan dengan arsitek rumah kai yang bergaya modern Eropa. Di dalamnya terdapat kolam renang dan ada taman yang sangat luas. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"chogiyeo, apakah kau tinggal sendiri di sini? Mana orang tuamu?" Baek Hyun penasaran karena rumah Kai sangat sepi.

"orang tuaku ada di Korea" Kai hanya menjawab sekenanya. Mereka berjalan ke lantai 2. Mungkin menuju kamar Kai.

"jadi kau hanya sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Apa kau tidak takut?" Baek Hyun sepertinya masih penasaran.

"kau cerewet sekali" Baek Hyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut mendengar penuturan Kai.

"cukup jawab saja apa susahnya sih?"

"aku sendiri di sini, maidku hanya datang kemari untuk bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan makanan untukku. Aku tidak terlalu suka ada orang asing yang berkeliaran dalam rumahku. Kau puas"

"aku juga orang asing, tapi kau membiarkan aku masuk ke rumahmu" Kai merasa jengah juga yang mendengar Baek Hyun berceloteh. Yeoja ini mungkin tidak kehabisan kata-kata dalam pikirannya.

Kai membuka sebuah ruangan yang ternyata kamarnya sendiri.

"kenapa kau hanya diam, tidak mau mengambil kameramu" Kai berbalik ke arah Baek Hyun yang dari tadi mengekorinya dari belakang.

"ani aku menunggu di luar saja, aku merasa terancam jika masuk ke sana" Kai tertawa mengejek.

"sepertinya otakmu kotor sekali, kau hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya bukan kau yang terancam di sini tapi malah aku" Kai mengejek Baek Hyun, sungguh yeoja yang menggemaskan.

"enak saja mengataiku, aku bukan yeoja seagresif itu. Aku ini sangat polos asal kau tahu saja" Baek Hyun berucap mantap, bangga akan jawabannya.

"ara ara, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di luar" Kai masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Baek Hyun di luar yang masih berkomat-kamit, mungkin menyumpahi kai.

"ini kameramu" Kai menyodorkan kamera Baek Hyun, namun sebelum Baek Hyun mengambil kamera itu Kai menariknya kembali. "sebelum kau mengambilnya temani aku dulu ke suatu tempat"

"kau ini banyak maunya sekali"

"itu terserah kau saja, mau kameramu kembali atau tidak"

"baiklah, memang kita ingin kemana lagi ?"

"kau ikut saja, yang pastinya kau tidak akan menyesal" Kai lalu menarik tangan Baek Hyun. Entah mengapa Baek Hyun malah tidak menolak tangannya di genggam Kai.

"wah aku tidak menyangka ternyata patung liberty sebesar itu" Baek Hyun menunjuk patung seorang wanita yang menjadi icon dari New York saat hendak menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"kau kira patung liberty sebesar mata kakimu"

"sebaiknya kau diam saja, setiap kata-kata yang keluar daru bibir tebalmu selalu tidak enak di dengar" Baek Hyun kesal juga dibuatnya. Bukannya mengajaknya jalan malah hanya membuat Baek Hyun marah.

"mian, aku hanya senang saja membuatmu kesal. Kau sangat lucu saat sedang marah" Kai mengacak rambut Baek Hyun gemas, entah sejak kapan mereka jadi bisa seakrab itu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga ditempat tujuan yaitu central park, Kai dan Baek Hyun berjalan beriringan melewati jembatan yang bercet putih. Central Park adalah taman yang sangat indah, banyak wisatawan yang datang, baik itu wisatawan lokal ataupum mancanegara. Tempat ini juga sangat romantis untuk dikunjungi sepasang kekasih.

"oh iya, apa kau sudah pernah mengelilingi kota ini?" tanya Baek Hyun antusias.

"ne, aku juga sudah berkunjung di berbagai kota yang ada di Amerika ini dan mengunjungi beberapa kota yang ada di Eropa. Seperti menara eifel yang ada di Paris misalnya"

"wah jeongmal? Kau tahu, salah satu impianku sejak dulu adalah mengunjungi tempat itu. Kalau aku sudah punya banyak uang aku akan mengunjunginya" Baek Hyun masih berceloteh sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"aku bisa menemanimu!" tawar Kai.

"gomawo, tapi besok aku harus pulang. Kau lupa aku juga pelajar sama sepertimu, aku tidak mau nanti aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Baek Hyun meratapi nasibnya.

"kau tahu, aku merasa sangat nyaman berbincang dan jalan denganmu, walau kau cerewet tapi kau sungguh menggemaskan" Kai menatap dalam manik coklat milik Baek Hyun, seakan terhipnotis Baek Hyun terkunci oleh manik kelam milik Kai. Tampan sekali.

"wae?" hanya satu kata singkat yang mampu keluar dari bibir ceri milik Baek Hyun.

"mungkin karena aku menyukaimu" menyukaimu, satu kata yang mampu membuat Baek Hyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"mi..mian, mungkin kau salah menafsirkan perasaanmu saat ini. Lagipula aku akan kembali besok, dan juga kita bahkan baru mengenal selam 3 hari. Kesan pertama kita juga tidak baik, aku mengataimu dengan kasar. Kau juga tidah tahu namaku. Jadi sungguh mustahil jika kau bilang menyukaiku. Itu hanya perasaan nyaman, jadi tolo.." Kai membungkan mulut Baek Hyun dengan jarinya, celotehan Baek Hyun akan sangat panjang pikirnya jika tidak segera di hentikan, Kai tersenyum senang saat melihat bibi semerah ceri itu mengerucut. Kyeopta batinnya.

"jadi kau ingin memberitahumu siapa namamu, atau kau ingin tahu namaku?"

"Byun Baek Hyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baek Hyun"

"tapi aku ingin memanggimu Baekki, itu kedengaran sangat manis. Baiklah Baekki namaku..." kali ini Baek Hyun yang menutup mulut Kai dengan jarinya.

"jangan beritahukan namamu, jika kita bertemu suatu hari nanti kau baru boleh memberitahuku. Siapa tahu saja takdir mempertemukan kita lagi seperti di drama yang pernah aku nonton"

"hahah kau sungguh ajaib, percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi baiklah suatu saat nanti aku akan menagih janjimu" ucap Kai mengacak surai Baek Hyun gemas. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar jatuh akan pesona seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Akankah takdir benar-benar mempertemukan mereka kembali? Atau malah takdir akan mempermainkan mereka. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

lihatlah. Tak sadarkah kau ada sebuah warna cinta yang sedang tergambar dalam pikiranmu? Kau pasti tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa melihat cerminannya dari matamu. Dan aku mendeskripsikan itu sebuah cinta. Tapi aku akan menunggu saat kata manis itu keluar sendiri dari bibir indahmu. Aku harap semua itu akan segera terjadi, aku menunggu. Menunggu Byun Baek hyun.

TBC

Hoalahhh apa ini, hahah aku maunya chap ini Baek Hyun udah balik ke korea, tapi ternyata. Sehundalah tetep review aja yah :D mian juga banyak typonya. Yang bilang ini mirip drama The heirs, di chap awal aku udah bilang kalau ff ini terinspirasi dari sana, tapi gak keseluruhan. Maunya hanya kisah eomma Kai doing. Tapi apa mau dikata. Heheh saya pengen nyelesain FF ini secepatnya supaya pas mau update langsung bisa. Jadwal lab saya sudah banyak soalnya.

In Hyun ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah Review

BIG THANKS TO :

[Tania3424 ][kapel][ bebek][ Coco Bee][ neli amelia][ Tania3424][ Pocayyongg]

Aku tunggu review kalian lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And another cast**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

"jangan beritahukan namamu, jika kita bertemu suatu hari nanti kau baru boleh memberitahuku. Siapa tahu saja takdir mempertemukan kita lagi seperti di drama yang pernah aku nonton"

"hahah kau sungguh ajaib, percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi baiklah suatu saat nanti aku akan menagih janjimu" ucap Kai mengacak surai Baek Hyun gemas. Sepertinya Kai benar-benar jatuh akan pesona seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Akankah takdir benar-benar mempertemukan mereka kembali? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

**Chapter 4**

Setelah puas mengitari kota New York bersama Kai, Baek Hyun kemudian diantar pulang. Sebagai kenang-kenangan Kai memberikan gantungan ponsel untuk Baek Hyun yaitu replika patung liberty. Keesokan harinya Baek Hyun menuju bandara New York diantar oleh sang appa, sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Kai untuk terakhir kalinya, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyunnie jaga dirimu baik-baik, appa menyayangimu. Sampaikan salam appa untuk eomma dan Tae Hyung katakan pada mereka kalau appa sangat menyayangi mereka. Berikan eommamu juga uang ini. Walaupun tidak seberapa, tapi ini akan membantu keungan eommamu" Baek Hyun memeluk appanya erat, Baek Hyun sungguh sangat sedih harus meninggalkan appanya.

"appa juga harus jaga diri, jangan telat makan dan istirahalah secukupnya" appa Baek Hyun menghapus air mata sang buah hati.

"ne appa akan menjaga diri"

Baek Hyun masuk kedalam meninggalkan appanya yang tengah melambaikan tangannya. Tak jauh dari sana seorang namja tengah berlari menuju bandara, namun sayang Baek Hyun sudah masuk ke dalam. Namja yang ternyata adalah Kai itu harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Aku yakin Baek Hyun kita akan bertemu lagi.

**Love Is Feeling**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Baek Hyun menjalani harinya seperti biasanya, saat pulang sekolah dia akan bekerja part time di toko ataupun kafe-kafe yang ada di Seoul. Seminggu yang lalu adalah pengalaman yang paling berkesan Baek Hyun di New York. Mungkin Kai adalah salah satu alasan mengapa perjalanannya sangat menarik. Namun sepertinya dia harus terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, dia harus banyak mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli handphone baru yang hilang di New York.

"Chogi, aku ingin memesan" seorang namja melambaikan tangannya, Baek Hyun kemudiam menghampiri namja yang hendak memesan tadi.

"anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Baek Hyun hendak menuliskan pesanan sang pelanggan.

"kau ingin apa Se Hun-ah?" tanya Su Ho pada Se Hun yang kini tengah asik berkutat dengan PSPnya.

"terserah kau saja hyung" jawab Se Hun acuh.

"dasar anak ini, harusnya kau menatapku jika sedang berbicara. Tidak sopan sekali" Su Ho tidak habis pikir dengan hobaenya yang satu ini.

"mian, jadi anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Baek Hyun lagi.

"oh iya aku hampir lupa, hmm tolong buble tea 2" Su Ho tersenyum kearah Baek Hyun, namja itu memamerkan senyum angel andalannya.

"ne, tunggu sebentar" Baek Hyun kemudian berlalu mengambil pesanan Su Ho. Senyum namja tadi menenangkan, tapi tidak untuk namja yang ada di sampingnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Tao dan Kris tiba sambil bergandengan tangan.

"kalian tega sekali meninggalkan aku dan Tao" Kris sungguh kesal karena tadi mereka berempat janjian tapi malah Su Ho dan Se Hun malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"itu salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh tidak berhenti menebar kemesraan dengan Tao. Akhirnya kau tidak sadar kami sudah pergi" Su Ho mencoba membela diri.

"ini buble tea anda" Baek Hyun membawa 2 buble tea untuk Su Ho.

"Baek Hyunnie kau kah itu?" Tao yang tadi hanya diam mendadak berteriak saat melihat sahabatnya.

"Tao-ah" seru Baek Hyun, kemudian dihadiahi pelukan erat oleh Tao.

" ya gadis tengik, kapan kau kembali dari New York. Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku saat kembali" Tao menggerutu kesal, walaupun begitu tapi ia sungguh senang bisa melihat Baek Hyun lagi setelah 2 minggu tidak bertemu.

"mian Tao, handphonku rusak saat di New York"

"kapan kau kembali Baek Hyun-ah" tanya Kris, tidak heran Kris bisa mengenal Baek Hyun. Sejak pacaran dengan Tao 4 bulan yang lalu Tao langsung memperkenalkan namjachingunya itu pada sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"seminggu yang lalu oppa"

"mwo seminggu yang lalu dan kau tidak mengabariku. Hah ini pasti karena kau sudah mendapat kenalan bule yang tampan di sana. Ayo mengaku saja" Tao menggoda Baek Hyun, kemudian dibalas pukulan ringan di lengannya oleh Baek Hyun.

"ehemmm ada orang lain disini" Se Hun yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya jengah juga dengan acara reunian ini.

"hahah mian, oh iya Baek Hyunnie kenalkan ini Su Ho oppa, dia sunbaeku di sekolah. Dan yang menyebalkan tadi adalah tuan OH SE HUN dia seangkatan dengan kita" Tao memperkenalkan Se Hun dengan banyak penekanan ditiap namanya.

"annyeong Baek Hyun imnida" Baek Hyun membungkuk sedikit.

"ne annyeong Baek Hyun-ah, kau bisa memanggilku Su Ho oppa" Baek Hyun sungguh menyukai senyum namja ini.

"tadi namaku sudah diperkenalkan jadi tidak usah diulang lagi" namja ini wajahnya datar sekali, seperti mayat hidup saja.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku pergi dulu Tao-ah. Masih banyak pelanggan yang harus dilayani lagi"

"ne, lain kali kita akan mengobrol banyak" Baek Hyun kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tao dan teman-temanya.

**Love Is Feeling**

**New York**

Kai memperhatikan layar ponselnya, di sana terpampang foto gadis cantik yang sedang tersenyum dengan latar foto gedung-gedung town square. Itu adalah foto Baek Hyun. Kai mengambil foto itu saat Baek Hyun melupakan kameranya di mobil Kai. Jika gadis bermata sipit itu tahu pasti ia akan marah, pikir kai. Kai mengusap layar handphonenya memperlihatkan berbagai foto Baek Hyun dengan berbagai pose yang sangat lucu. Kai tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Namun kegiatannya sepertinya harus ia tunda saat handphonenya bergetar 'appa is calling"

"yeoboseo appa" jika eommanya yang menelfon pasti kai akan malas mengangkatnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"aku tahu, appa menelfonku malam-malam begini bukan sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarku. Langsung keintinya saja, sekarang aku lelah" memang kedengaran Kai tidak sopan terhadap appanya, tapi dia sudah jengah. Karena dia tidak pernah betul-betul mendapat perhatian orang tuanya terutama sang appa.

"baiklah appa langsung saja ke inti. Appa menelfonmu agar kau kembali ke Korea bulan depan dan akan sekolah disini. Pasti kau juga sudah mendengar dari sekertaris appa. Kalau begitu istirahatlah" appanya tidak membicarakan perihal pertunangan Kai dengan Kyung Soo. Menurutnya sebaiknya Kai diberitahu saat ia kembali nanti. Lagipula Kai tidak akan mampu menolak keinginan tuan Kim.

Saat terdengar bunyi PIP tanda sambungan sudah diakhiri. Kai melempar Handphone itu ke kasurnya. Entah ia harus senang mendengar bahwa ia tidak harus tinggal lagi ditempat yang menurutnya asing ini, ataukah sedih karena harus merasakan memiliki keluarga tapi tidak seperti memilikinya. Memanggil eomma yang bahkan bukan eommamu, dan eomma kandungmu harus terkurung dalam sangkar emas appanya. Namun ada satu yang bisa membuat hatinya menghangat, jika ia kembali berarti ada kemungkinan ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Baek Hyun. Mungkinkah ?

"apakah inilah pilihan yang tepat? Haruskah aku kembali sekarang?"

**Love Is Feeling**

**Seol, Korea Selatan**

"annyeong Seoul!" gumam seorang namja saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Incheon.

"anyeonghasimikka tuan muda. Akhirnya anda kembali" seorang pria yang sudah berumur, atau bisa dipanggil Dong Hae menghampiri tuan mudanya.

"ahh lama tidak bertemu ahjussi, kenapa tidak usah berbicara formal kepadaku. Panggil namaku saja juka kita hanya berdua"

"hahah tentu Kai-ah, kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Kau bahkan mengalahkan tinggiku" seseorang yang tadi dipanggil tuan muda itu ternyata adalah Kai.

"tentu saja ahjussi, aku tumbuh dengan baik. Appaku sangat tahu bagaimana membesarkan anaknya dengan uangnya itu" Kai tersenyum getir, bukan maksudnya untuk memamerkan uang keluarganya. Namun sebaliknya, itu adalah kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan betapa terlukanya Kai hidup selama ini tanpa kasih sayang melainkan dengan uang appanya.

"tenang saja Kai, suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan selama ini" Dong Hae yang mengerti arah ucapan Kai barusan mencoba menghibur remaja tersebut.

Dong Hae adalah sekertaris kepercayaan keluarga Kim, dia sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ini semenjak ia masih kecil. Bersama dengan appanya, dan sekarang kini giliran Chan Yeol anak Dong Hae yang nantinya akan mendampingi tuan muda keluarga Kim.

"Kai-ah, eomma tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. Apakah kau hidup dengan baik di sana? Kau makan dengan baik kan? Bagaiman dengan temanmu, mereka pasti sangat cantik dan juga tampan-tampan. Eomma suka melihat drama-drama orang Eropa. Mereka berbahasa inggris dengan baik. Wah sungguh sangat keren, apa ada yang kau suka diantara temanmu itu?" Kai hanya tersenyum mananggapi ocehan eommanya. Mungkin salah ssatu alasan kenapa Kai menyukai Baek Hyun. Eommanya mirip dengan gadis imut itu. Sangat cerewet pikirnya.

"bagaimana Kai bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang bahkan mengalahkan pertanyaan ujian masuk universitas itu" appa yang tadi hanya diam saat Kai datang akhirnya angkat bicara. Mereka kini duduk di ruang keluarga, saat Kai tiba dia langsung mencari eomma dan appanya untuk memberi salam.

"kau tidak usah ikut campur oppa, Kai kan putraku. Dan juga mana mungkin ujian masuk universitas seperti itu. Jika memang iya, orang tidak waraspun akan langsung lulus" Rye Wook tidak terima dengan Kang In.

"aku hidup dengan baik eomma" sang eomma sedari tadi sangan lengket dengan putranya itu hanya mampu tersenyum.

"ne, kau pasti hidup dengan baik di sana" jawab Rye Wook sambil mengusap wajah sang anak.

"jadi kapan kau ingin mulai masuk sekolah?" tanya Kang In.

"terserah appa saja"

"baiklah, kalau begitu lusa kau bisa masuk. Karena besok kau harus ikut appa ke perusahaan. Media ingin meliput keluarga kita, jaga sikapmu besok"

"ne appa" Kai melirik eommanya sekilas, dan seperti dugaannya. Ada guratan kekecewaan di wajah eommanya. Siapa yang tidak kecewa jika disaat anak dan suamimu tampil dipublik, kau harus bersemmbunyi di balik layar.

"kalau begitu aku pamit eomma, appa. Aku ingin istirahat dulu" Kai membungkuk sedikit kemudian berlalu.

Drama keluarga Kim dimulai ketika Kang In dijodohkan dengan Hee Chul, anak dari rekan kerja appanya. Namun menginjak 6 tahun usia perrnikahan Kang In dan Hee Chul, mereka tidak kunjung diberi keturunan, dan ternyata Hee Chul divonis dokter tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Hal ini kemudian dirahasiakan oleh Hee Chul dan Kang In, karena jika Kang In memberitahu eommanya dia berniat ingin bunuh diri.

Hee Chul yang memang sangat mencintai suaminya tidak rela jika dia harus dipisahkan dengan Kang In, karena ibu mertuanya berniat memisahkan mereka jika Hee Chul tidak bisa memberikan penerus bagi keluarga Kim. Eomma Kang In sangat gusar kala itu. Bagaiaman tidak Kang In adala anak satu-satunya, dan jika dia tidak memiliki anak maka garis keturunan keluarga Kim akan terputus. Lalu siapa yang akan mewarisi perusahaan mereka. Dan saat itulah, Hee Chul membawa Rye Wook dalam kehidupan mereka.

Rye wook hanya gadis desa, yang hidup dengan neneknya saja. Hee Chul dikenalkan dengan gadis polos yang bahkan baru duduk di bangku senior high school itu oleh sahabatnya. Dengan iming-iming harta dan kebagahagiaan, Hee Chul mencoba membujuk Rye Wook. Dan juga akan menjanjikan kehidupan yang layak bagi neneknya. Rye Wook yang memang bermimpi ingin hidup di kota itu langsung setuju. Dan berakhirlah dia menjadi istri kedua Kim Kang In. Yang rencana awalnya Rye Wook bukan untuk dijadikan istri melainkan hanya utuk melahirkan keturunan Kim saja. Namun takdir berkata lain, ternyata Kang In mencintai Rye Wook. Hee Chul awalnya menolak namun Kang In mengancam.

"jika kau tidak setuju, aku akan membocorkan kepada eommaku bahwa kau mandul" itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kang In.

Rye Wook akhirnya melahirkan keturunan Kim, seorang putra yang tampan. Eomma Kang In sangat bahagia. Dramapun tettap dilakukan, eomma dan appa Kang In hanya mengetahui bahwa Hee Chul adalah ibu dari anak yang baru lahir.

Rye Wook semenjak itu hanya terkurung di rumah bak istana itu. Hidupnya kian membaik ketika umur Kai menginjak 3 tahun nenek dan kakek kai meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Kemudian 11 tahun kemudian Hee Chul memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Dan hidup diistananya sendiri, dia tidak tahan dengan Kang In yang seolah tidak perhatian padanya lagi.

Jadi kapan drama ini akan berkahir?

Sore ini Baek Hyun memulai pekerjaannya lagi di sebuah mini market. Entah sudah berapa jenis pekerjaan yang sudah ia lakukan, dari jadi pencuci piring, penyanyi, pelayan kafe, dan penjaga mini market. Tipe yeoja pekerja keras memang, yang penting menurutnya bisa membantu ekonomi orang tuanya karena sudah bisa hidup mandiri. Namun kali ini pekerjaanya sudah paten, saat pulang sekolah dia akan langsung bekerja di sini. Baek Hyun mulai melancarkan aksi selfienya, karena pembeli tidak ada yang perluh dilayani kemudian mengaploadnya di Ignya. Kini ia sudah mendapatkan handphone barunya, walaupun ia beli dengan mencicilnya.

"hei, kau tidak dibayar disini untuk berfoto kan. Kau pikir dirimu model?" acara mari selfie versi Baek Hyun terhenti karena mendengar suara namja yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya. Suara ini sudah sangat ia hafal saat beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang selalu datang hampir 2 minggu belakangan ini.

"wae" Baek Hyun memajukan wajahnya menantang.

"tidak sopan sekali, apa perluh aku memanggil bosmu"

"yakk, sebenarnya apa maumu Se Hun-ssi" Baek Hyun mulai geram juga, setiap hari harus diganggu oleh namja albino ini.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali jika sedang marah. Ambilkan aku ramen dan buble tea Baek Hyun-ssi" jawab Se Hun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Aku ingin muntah melihatnya, Baek Hyun berlalu mengambil pesanan Se Hun.

"ini makan dengan baik oke" Baek Hyun tersenyum dipaksakan, dengan sedikit wajah sinis.

Aku sepertinya betul-betul menyukainya, belum pernah ada yeoja yang seberani dia melawanku. Akhirnya Se Hun memakan ramennya dengan senyum nyang mampu membuat semua yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya, tidak terkecuali mungkin juga Baek Hyun jika ia melihatnya. Senyum mematikan tuan muda Oh.

Dipinggir seberang jalan seorang namja tan sejak tadi tidak berhenti memperhatikan aktifitas seorang yeoja yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu adalah kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan ketika bertemu denganmu. Kata-kata yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, bahkan jika kita berada ditempat yang berbeda aku akan selamanya hanya melihatmu Baek Hyun-nie. Dan kini aku menemukanmu.

~~~TBC~~~

Pasti tahu dong kata-kata tadi punya siapa, review again juseyeo. Aku sangat senang kalau reviewnya banyak, dan bukan Cuma hanya ngomong lanjuttttt. Tapi aku lebih menghargai reveiw itu dibanding yang jadi silent reader. Mau next? Review yang banyak.

#bow

Oh iya hampir lupa FF Shining Like A Star aku tunda updatenya. Soalnya SIDERnya banyak banget. Aduhh pusing dari 200 lebih view chap 4 nya yang review Cuma 5 orang.

#ngenes bangettttt

BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 3

Rnine21 : hahah namanya juga si emak Baek. Centil emang :D

ByunViBaek : hahah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maksih udah review.

Kkamjong : maksih udah review. Selamat membca next chapnya :D

Kapel : hee mugkin gak terlalu ribet konfliknya. Nanti gak ada ujungnay. Thanks uda review.

: salam kenal juga. Heheh HunBaeknya udah ketemu tuh

MARI REVIEWWWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And another cast**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

Dipinggir seberang jalan seorang namja tan sejak tadi tidak berhenti memperhatikan aktifitas seorang yeoja yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan.

Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu adalah kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan ketika bertemu denganmu. Kata-kata yang membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, bahkan jika kita berada ditempat yang berbeda aku akan selamanya hanya melihatmu Baek Hyun-nie. Dan kini aku menemukanmu.

**Chapter 5**

Se Hun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sedikit terkejut ketika lensanya menangkap sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat yang sekarang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan.

"sepertinya sang pangeran sudah kembali" gumamnya, Se Hun memperhatikan arah pandang namja yang ternyata adalah Kai. Alangkah terkejutnya Se Hun ketika orang yang tengah diperhatikan Kai adalah Baek Hyun.

"ternyata kau juga mengincar mangsaku chinguya. Tapi mian, aku tidak akan mengalah padamu untuk cinta pertamaku" Se Hun menampilkan smirknya.

"appa, apa besok Kai sudah mulai masuk sekolah?"

"wae Chan Yeol? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya. Kau canggung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kai?" Dong Hae appa Chan Yeol menoleh pada anaknya yang kini tengah membantu appanya menyiapkan makan malam. Eommanjya sedang pergi ke kampung halamannya, mengunjungi neneka Chan Yeol yang sedang sakit.

"ani appa, hanya saja aku ... ah mungkin ini hanya firasatku saja" Chan Yeol menggaruk tengkuknya.

"tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Kai tidak mungkin membuat keributan. Di sinilah tugasmu selalu berada di samping Kai, menjadi penjaga seklaigus sahabatnya. Kau mengerti Chan?" Dong Hae mengusap punggung sang anak.

"ne appa, aku akan melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan keluarga Kim yang selama ini berjasa bagi keluarga kita, dan aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan appa" Dong Hae tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Chan Yeol.

"Kai kau dari mana saja chagi selarut ini?" Rye Wook mengikuti langkah Kai yang baru tiba dari acara jalan-jalannya yang berujung dengan dirinya melihat Baek hyun di sebuah mini market.

"aku hanya mengelilingi kawasan ini eomma" Kai hanya menjawab seadanya.

"kau pasti belum makan malam kan? Biar eomma menyuruh ahjumma meyiapkanm makan malam untukmu ne?" Kai berhenti di depna sebuah kamar yang ternyata adalah kamarnya sendiri.

"tidak perluh eomma, aku sangat lelah hari ini, aku ingin istirrahat saja" Kai sedikit memberikan senyum pada Rye Wook.

"jeongmal?"

"ne, lagipula aku harus banyak istirahat untuk pertemuan besok" Rye Wook mengangguk padahal dia masih sangat ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Kai.

"baiklah, istirahatlah yang baik" Rye Wook megusap punggung sang anak kemudian pergi.

Aku sangat iri dengan orang tua yang bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak mereka. Tidak sepertiku yang harus bersembunyi seperti buronan.

" Byun ahjumma tolong bawakan aku wine!" perintah Rye Wook saat tiba di dapur.

"ne nyonya muda"

Tidak lama setelah itu, ahjumma Byun-eomma Baek hyun membawa sebotol anggur. Dan menuangkan beberapa gelas kebotol sang majikan.

"sebaiknya anda berhenti minum nyonya, anda sudah mabuk. nanti tuan besar marah"

"kenapa kau melarangku ahjumma, aku ini tuanmu. Oh iya kau punya anak kan?" Rye Wook berbicara khas orang yang kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"ne, saya punya seoarng putri dan putra" jawab ahjumma Byun.

"kau pasti sangat bahagia memilii mereka, bisa datang pada saat hari kelulusannya. Memeluknya, dan membanggakannya didepan orang-orang. Tidak sepertiku hiks" Rye Wook benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Eomma Baek hyun sangat mengerti keadaan nyonya mudanya ini. Bekerja dengan keluarga Kim hampir 12 tahun membuatnya mengerti drama apa yang dimainkan keluarga Kim. Serta kepalsuan yang mereka ciptakan.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Baek hyun. Gadis cantik itu dipanggil keruang guru. Baek hyun merasa was-was, mulai menerawang mengingat apa ia pernah membuat kesalahan. Atau apa beasiswwanya dicabut dan dia harus di drop out. Oh tidak, Baek hyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran kemungkinan terburuk ia dipanggil keruang guru.

"Baek hyun haksaeng silahkan duduk" perintah lee Songsae.

"ne Songsengnim" Baek hyun kemudian duduk dikursi kosong yang ada di depan Songsengnimnya.

"begini Baek hyun, saya memanggilmu kesini, ingin memberikan kabar baik padamu"

"kabar baik? Apa itu Songseng?" senyum Baek hyun merekah.

"kau tau Sungshin Senior High School kan?"

"tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tau sekolah dengan popularitas yang sudah mendunia itu" Baek hyun menjawab dengan semangat. Jika ia orang kaya, Baek hyun sangat ingin masuk sekolah elit itu.

"bagaimana jika kau diterima di sekolah itu"

"hahah, itu tidak mungkin seongseng"

"tapi itulah kenyataannya Baek hyun. Kau lulus menjadi siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah itu"

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Baek hyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"sekolah ini merekomendasikanmu, dan kau lulus. Kau tau Baek hyun, hanya ada satu kursi tiap tahun yang diberikan bagi siswa berprestasi di dekolah itu. Dan kau sangat beruntung bisa menjadi orang yang terpilih" Baek hyun menunduk masih bingung.

"ini formulirmu, jika kau bersedia isi dan tandatangani formulir itu juga orang tuamu. Pilihan ada ditanganmu Baek hyun. Tapi aku harap kau mempertimbangkan sekolah ini. Kau sangat beruntung nak" Lee seongseng tidak mengada-ngada tentang kesempatan emas ini. Jika lulus dari Sungshin Senior High maka alumninya akan sangat dipetimbangkan untuk bekerja maupun jika ingin memilih universitas. Tidak salah jika Baek hyun dikatakan sangat beruntung.

"ne seongseng kamsahamnida. Saya akan mempertimbangkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi" Baek hyun membungkuk sedikit kemudian pergi.

Hari ini Baek hyun bisa dibilang sangat bahagia dan juga sedih, jika ia menerima untuk pindah ke Sungshin Senior High maka kesempatannya untuk diterima bekerja sangat besar, tapi dia takut tidak akan mendapat teman seperti di sekolah lamanya. Mungkin hanya Tao dan Kris saja yang akan menerima kehadirannya. Maka dari itu Baek hyun berencana ingin memberitahu Tao terlebih dahulu. Jadi sepulang sekolah tadi Baek hyun menghubungi Tao untuk bertemu di mini market tempat Baek hyun bekerja.

"Baek hyun-ah apa yang ingin kau beritahukan?" tanya Tao saat tiba.

"emmm begini Tao-ya aku, ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu bahkan orang tuaku belum kuberitahu"

"memangnya ada apa?" Tao sudah tidak sabar sepertinya.

"mmmm aku..." belum sempat Baek hyun memperlihakan amplop yang berisi formulir beasiswanya handphone Tao tiba-tiba berdering.

"ah tunggu dulu Baek hyun" Tao mengangkat telfonnya.

"ne, ada apa oppa ? ah buat apa oppa menyuruhku menonton TV, aku sekarang ada di tempat kerja Baek hyun. Apa? Kyung Soo masuk berita hari ini. Dia kenapa, ne aku akan menonton lewat TV mini market ini. Ne annyeong oppa. Nado saranghae" Tao mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya.

"Baek hyun-ah tolong pindahkan channel Tvnya!" pintah Tao.

"memang ada apa?"

"pindahkan saja Baek hyun baby"

Baek hyun lalu mengganti channel TV, dilayar terpampang acara berita yang menayangkan pertemuan keluarga konglomerat. Baek hyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang tertangkap kamera. Acara sepertinya sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"apa benar Kai-ssi akan menggantikan posisi anda dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"sepertinya itu terlalu cepat, Kai bahkan baru masuk tingkat ke 2 senior high school. Dia masih butuh banyak belajar" Kang In yang menjawabnya, sementara di sampingnya ada Hee Chul dan Kai.

"jadi malam ini apa yang akan anda umumkan?"

"malam ini adalah pertemuan keluarga kami, selain sebagai perayaan kembalinya anak saya dari New York. Saya juga akan memperkenalkan calon tunangan Kai" mata Kai membulat kaget, sama halnya dengan Baek hyun yang kini tengah menonton layar besar dihadapnnya.

"Do Kyung Soo, dia adalah calon tunangan Kai. Kami akan meresmikan pertunangan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini" Kang In tersenyum ramah. Saat itulah Kyung Soo disorot kamera beserta eomma dan apppanya.

"wah Kyung Soo-ssi sangat cantik, dia sangat cocok dengan Kai" ujar beberapa tamu dan wartawan.

"hahah dasar nenek lampir itu, dia sudah menggait sang pangeran" komentar Tao tersenyum mengejek.

"sepertinya aku benar-benar bermimpi saat itu" Baek hyun bergumam.

"ah mian Baek hyun aku jadi lupa niat awalku menemuimu. Jadi apa yang akan kau beritahukan padaku?"

"Tao kau mengenal orang yang tadi di TV?" tanya Baek hyun tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ditanyakan Tao.

"we, apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"ani. Heheh aku hanya bertanya" Baek hyun nyengir tidak jelas.

"Kyung Soo itu teman sekolahku. Bahkan aku sekelas dengannya, dia adalah princess di sekolah, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sekolahku. Mereka hanya memandang orang dengan status mereka saja, aku saja bisa mereka sisihkan karena appaku hanya pemilik sebuah perusahaan kecil" Baek hyun langsung merasa tersisi dengan kata-kata Tao.

"lalu Kai? Kau tidak mengenalnya Tao?"

"ah aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi yang aku tahu Kai dulu adalah adik kelas Kris oppa waktu elementary School. Dia juga anak tunggal dari Kim Cooperation, sekaligus pemilik Sungshin Senior High School" tambah Tao.

Jika seperti ini apa yang harus aku lakukan, bisakah aku berbaur dengan mereka. Tao saja kadang diperlakukan berbeda. Lalu bagaimana denganku. Baek hyun mengelah nafas berat.

"jadi Baek hyun baby, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan?"

"ah, ani Tao. Aku hanya ingin,mm aku hanya ingin bilang apa kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahku. Tae Hyung selalu mencarimu?" Baek hyun terpaksa berbohong.

"jeongmal hanya itu?"

"ne!" jawab Baek hyun singkat.

"baiklah aku akan mengunjunginya nanti. Oh, Baek hyun-ah apa itu?" Tao menunjuk sebuah amplop yang dari tadi dipegang Baek hyun.

"oh ini..." belum sempat Baek hyun mencari alasan, Tao sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih amplop tersebut.

"ini kan... Baek hyun-ah kau mendapat beasiswa di Sungshin Senior High School? Di tempat aku sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang, wah aku turut senang Baek hyun. Kita jadi bisa bertemu tiap hari. Oh iya kapan kau mulai masuk sekolah?" Tao sungguh sangat antusias, gadis bermata panda ini sangat senang mengetahui sahabat baiknya akan berada satu atap sekolah dengannya.

"aku belum memutuskannya Tao-ya. Aku juga sepertinya tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah itu, kau tahu kan aku bahkan bukan dari anak pemilik perusaahaan, aku juga tidak kaya seperti teman-temanmu yang lain" Tao menunduk sedih begitu juga dengan Baek hyun.

"tapi ada aku Baek hyun, kumohon kau memikirkan ini dengan baik. Arachi!" Baek hyun mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Kris oppa. Ingat yang aku katakan kau harus memikirkan hal ini dengan baik"

"ara..."

"annyeong Baek hyun-ah" Tao melambaikan tangannya.

Tak lama setelah Tao pergi Baek hyun kembali terduduk lemas dimeja kasir.

"ahjussi aku pulang dulu" Baek hyun izin pulang saat jam kerjanya sudah habis. Baek hyun menyusuri jalan dengan jalan kaki, mungkin ingin merenung. Tidak ada niat untuk naik bis.

"hei nona kasir" teriak seseorang dari atas motor sportnya. Baek hyun memicingkan matanya mencoba melihat sosok yang memanggilnya nona kasir.

"ternyata albino bermulut pedas" batin Baek hyun. Se Hun turun dari motornya, kemudian menghampiri Baek hyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berjalan sendiri di malam seperti ini" tanya Se Hun sepertinya tuan muda Oh sedikit ah tidak sangat kawatir dengan Baek hyun.

"memang apa urusanmu?" Baek hyun menjawab cuek.

"hahah seharusnya kau bersyukur bukan orang mabuk atau bahkan orang jahat yang mengahampirimu" Se Hun melipat tangannya angkuh.

"sepertinya akan lebih baik jika orang mabuk yang datang, daripada namja sepertimu yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga lidahnya untuk tidak berkata pedas"

"aishh, baiklah. Mian aku mengataimu nona kasir, sekarang aku akan menagantarmu jadi kau ikut aku!" Se Hun menarik tangan Baek hyun tapi langsung dittepis oleh pemilik tangan.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri" Baek hyun berjalan meninggalkan Se Hun.

"jika kau melangkah lagi, aku akan minta ganti rugi handphone yang pernah kau rusaki" sukses, kini Baek hyun berdiri mematung.

"anak pintar, ayo berbalik. Dan datang padaku, aku akan mengantarmu" Baek hyun mendengus, denga terpaksa dibaliknya tubuh mungilnya mengahadap Se Hun. Dia tidak mengambil resiko, padahal waktu itu Baek hyun tidak sengaja menumpahkan buble tea dimeja Se Hun. Yang berakhir handphone yang menjadi korban.

Dengan berat hati Baek hyun menerima ajakan Se Hun, dia naik motor besar itu tidak ikhlas yang sebelumnya Se Hun memberikan helm untuk Baek hyun. Cukup 15 menit, Baek hyun sudah tiba di depan rumahnya.

"hmm walau bagaimanapun gomawo, kau sudah mengantarku" Baek hyun membungkuk sedikit.

"Baek hyunnie, tunggu" untuk pertama kalinya Se Hun memanggil nama Baek hyun dengan begitu manisnya.

"wae?" Baek hyun berbalik menghadap kearah Se Hun.

"tadi aku mendengar sedikit percakapanmu dengan Tao. Apa benar kau mendapat beasiswa di Sungshin Senior High School?"

"ne" hanya satu kata yang bisa Baek hyun ucapkan.

"apa kau akan menerima beasiswa itu?"

"aku belum memikirkannya, tapi sepertinya aku akan menolaknya. Aku bukan apa-apa jika harus sekolah disana" Baek hyun merendahkan dirinya lagi.

"jika kau takut ada yang akan menganggumu, tenang saja. Karena hanya aku yang boleh menganggumu. Jadi pikirka baik-baik ara?" Se Hun mengusap kepala Baek hyun lembut, dan anehnya bahkan Baek hyun tidak menghindar. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan tindakan manis dari Se Hun.

"baiklah aku pulang nona kasir, aku menunggumu di Sungshin Senior High School" Se Hun mengedipkan matanya berniat menggoda sang yeoja cantik itu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kenapa semua orang menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah itu. Siapkah aku bertemu dengan Kai?

~~~TBC~~~~

**Hayooo udah Tbc lagi noh...**

**Niatnya chap ini ada KaiBaek momennya. Tapi ternyata mood gak memungkinkan. Mungkin chap depan baru ada. Jadi tetp review jika ingin cepat update ne.**** Hargai saya dong yang ngepost disela-sela jadwal kuliah dan lab yang udah padat, walaupun saya baru belajar nulis FF**

**#bow**

BALASAN REVIEW :

**Guest** : heheh iya gomawo udah review. Ini udaah lanjuttt happy reading. Jangan lupa review

**ByunViBaek** : gomawo udah review. Untuk kisah baek sama ryewook apa enggak silahkan baca selengkapnya chingu

**Neli Amelia** : haha aku udah gak sabar munculin Kai. Itu abang tersayang kita aka Chan udah nongol :D

**Bee coco** : iya udah dijelasin di chap awal kalo ff ini terinspirasi ama The Heirs. gomawo udah review :D

**Tania3424** : gomawo udah review.

**Byun Sehyun** : hehe nama kamu kalo dicopy ngilang kalu udah di post. Jadi tinggal balasan reviewnya doang. Mian, aku baru liaat pas 3 hari udah di pos gegara liat komen kamu. gomawo udah review tetap review ya abis baca :D

**Kkamjong **: gomawo udah review hahah kayaknya gak bakal seru deh kalo gak ada pengganggu #kabur..

**Rnine21** : iya mereka satu sekolahan Sungshin Senior High School

**Pocayyongg **: jangan suka bolak-balik chingu nanti encok #diatbok. Mian nunggunya lama and gomawo udah review. Ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review

**Ayo dong SIDER komen, jangan jadi hantu. Padal FF ini udah selesai ampe CHAP 9, tapi karena banyak banget SIDERnya jadi malas ngeposnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And another cast**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kenapa semua orang menyuruhku masuk ke sekolah itu. Siapkah aku bertemu dengan Kai?

**Chapter 6**

Saat pulang dari acara yang diselenggarakan appa Kai di perusahaannya, Kai langsung menemui appanya di ruang kerja yang ada di rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim itu.

"apa maksud appa dengan bertunangan dengan Kyung Soo?" Kai nampak geram, namun tetap hormat terhadap appanya.

"sudah jelas untuk mengumumkan siapa tunangan dari penerus keluarga Kim" appa Kai-Kang In menjawab dengan santainya sambil membolak-balikkan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

"tapi keputusan appa ini sepihak, aku bahkan belum menyetujui pertunangan ini" Kai masih pada pendiriannya, lagi pula namja tan ini sudah memiliki belahan jiwa yang telah mengisi separuh hatinya.

"keputusan appa sudah bulat Kai, suatu saat nanti kau akan berterima kasih kepada appa. Kyung Soo adalah yeoja terbaik yang bisa mendampingimu"

Sementara sang anak dan appa di dalam ruangan besar itu tengah bersitegang, Rye Wook dengan setia menguping dari balik pintu ruang kerja sang suami. Berharap dapat mendengar yang anak dan suaminya bahas.

"apa yang kau lakukan seperti cicak hah. Menguping?" Rye Wook terlonjak kaget saat mendenar suara yang sangat dia benci-Hee Chul.

"ani. Aku hanya sekedar lewat dan tanpa sengaja melihat anak dan suamiku masuk keruangan ini" Rye Wook membelah diri, tetap berbicara anggun layaknya seorang ratu.

"cih.. anak dan suami katamu. Kau lupa aku adalah eomma Kai dan istri dari Kang In" sepertinya perdebatan akan segera dimulai.

"bagaiamana bisa seseorang yang tidak pernah hamil dan meahirkan bisa punya seorang anak" Rye Wook tersenyum mengejek, dia tidak mau lagi dihina oleh Hee Chul.

PLAK

Tamparan telak berhasil mengenai pipi mulus Rye Wook.

"berani sekali kau menghinaku, kau bukan apa-apa di sini. Kau harus ingat aku yang sudah membawamu ke rumah ini. Dulu kau bahkan lebih rendah dari seekor anj*ng. Ternyata benar aku sudah salah membawa parasit ke rumah ini" Hee Chul berkata nyalang sementara Rye Wook tengah memegang pipinya sambil menahan kristal bening yang akan akan segera tumpah.

"bisakah eonni tidak berkata sekasar itu? Aku bahkan rela memberikan anakku padamu" Rye Wook berkata sangat lirih.

"kau memanggilku eonni, seharusnya kau memanggilku nyonya. Dan soal Kai, dari dulu Kai memang anakku. Kau tidak memberikannya, karena dia memang milikku. Saat dia sekolah, bertunangan dan menikahpun hanya aku yang akan mendampinginya. Sementara kau hanya akan jadi penonton" Hee Chul meninggalkan Rye Wook yang diam mematung, menatap pintu ruang kerja suaminya yang baru saja dibuka oleh Hee Chul.

Apa gunanya jika yang aku miliki tidak bisa aku miliki dengan seutuhnya. Jika aku bisa memilih aku lebih menginginkan menjadi istri dan eomma dari orang yang biasa saja. Sehingga aku bisa membanggakan bagaimana bahaginya keluarga yang aku miliki. Rye Wook memasuki kamarnya, memeluk figura putra semata wayangnya masih sambil terus berlinang air mata. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya.

Keesokan harinya Baek Hyun menemui Lee Seongseng, dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memilih beasiswanya di Sungshin Senior High School. Tadi malam dia diceramahi oleh eommanya, bahkan Tae Hyung adiknya ikut menasehatinya. Betapa malunya ia dinasehati oleh adiknya yang bahkan baru duduk di tingkat ke-tiga junior high school. Masalah ia bertemu dengan Kai itu urusan belakangan. Lagipula kemungkinan ia bertemu Kai juga kecil, mungkin saja nanti ia berbeda tingkat atau kelas dengan namja pemilik kulit eksotis itu. Pikiran Baek Hyun memang sempit sepertinya.

Sementara itu, Kai memulai sekolah pertamanya dengan sedikit kehebohan. Bagaimana tidak, para siswi di Sungshin Senior High School menjerit histeris saat melihat anak pemilik sekolah masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Siapa yang tidak akan tergila-gila dengan seseorang yang memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat proposional, tubuh yang sempurna dan wajah yang sangat tampan.

Kini dia sudah layaknya artis yang dikelilingi penggemarnya. tidak hanya siswa yeoja ada juga namja yang penasaran dengan sosok yang mungkin akan jadi penguasa sekolah itu. Bukan karena para namja itu menyukai Kai, mereka hanya penasaran.

"wah, kau benar-benar sudah kembali Kai" Kris yang baru datang bersama Tao menyapa Kai yang masih betah berdiri di koridor luas sekolah itu.

"apa aku mengenalmu" Ujar Kai mencoba mengerjai Kris.

"mwo, kau lupa denganku bocah tengik? beraninya ka.."

"haha aku hanya bercanda hyung, lama tidak bertemu Kris hyung" Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kris dan di balas oleh Kris.

"aku hampir saja meneggelamkanmu di sungai han jika saja benar kau melupakanku"

"itu sama saja kau meneggelamkan dirimu juga hyung. Karena appaku tidak akan tinggal diam" Kai menampilkan smirknya.

"sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan sang pangeran Kim" Kris berujar pura-pura sedih.

"kau berlebihan hyung, oh iya siapa gadis yang ada di sampingmu. Dia sangat cantik, kenalkan padaku hyung" Kris yang melihat tingkah jahil namja yang sudah dianggapnya dongseangnya itu langsung menyembunyikan Tao dibalik punggunya.

"jangan berani-berani Kim Kai, Tao adalah milikku. Lagipula cepat masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

"sepertinya aku patah hati dipandangan pertama" Kai menunduk pura-pura sedang menangis. Dia lebih tampan dari yang kuliahat di TV kemarin, batin Tao. Kai tidak patah hati sepenuhnya karena bahkan Tao tidak bisa memungkiri kekagumannya akan sosok Kai. Namun hanya batas kagum karena namja yang sudah memiliki hatinya adalah Kris.

"yakk Kim Kai cepat masuk sana" Kai langsung masuk kedalam ketika mendengar suara berat Kris, takut jika sang namja bule mengamuk. Saat Kai pergi kerumunannpun juga ikut bubar.

Kabar masuknya Kai ke sekolah juga di dengar oleh Kyung Soo, dan saat jam istirahat dia sangat antusias ingin bertemu lagi dengan calon tunangannya itu. Gadis mungil itu menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan EXO'S ROOM. Karena yang ia dengar dari teman sekelas Kai, calon tunangannya berada diruangan itu. Kyung Soo memang tidak sekelas dengan Kai, jadi ia tidak bisa leluasa bertemu dengan Kai.

Ternyata benar Kai berada diruangan yang hanya di huni oleh para penguasa sekolah Kris, Se Hun, Su Ho ditambah dengan Kai juga Tao karena dia adalah kekasih dari Kris.

"wah sepertinya tunanganmu datang Kai" Se Hun berkata bukan untuk menyanjung, melainkan lebih kearah mengejek. Dari dulu Kai memang tidak pernah akur dengan Se Hun.

"kau hanya perluh diam, dan jangan ikut campur" Kai berkata dingin, sementara yang lain hanya menjadi pendengar.

"ah suasana ini sangat tegang, bagaimana jika kita ke kantin saja" Su Ho mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"benar Kai, kita ke kantin saja. Apa kau tidak lapar" Kyung Soo memanggil Kai dengan lembutnya.

Mereka ber-enam kemudian berjalan menuju kantin, Se Hun sepertinya yang paling tidak bersemangat.

"kenapa ada pembatas di kantin ini?" Kai bertanya pada teman-temannya saat tiba di kantin, dia jadi penasaran kenapa ada pemabatas di kantin super besar itu. Disana ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang sarapan dengan diam.

"oh mereka itu adalah siswa beasiswa, sudah sejak dulu sekolah kita akan menerima siswa beasiswa tiap tahunnya 1 atau 2 orang. Tapi untuk angakatan kita sampai sekarang belum ada. Aku juga heran" Kyung Soo yang menjelaskan.

"ada kabar yang aku dengar bahwa sudah ada satu siswa yang sudah lulus untuk mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Seharusnya ia sudah masuk hari ini sama denganmu Kai" Kris menambahkan, namun Kai masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan. Tidak heran mengapa Kris mengetahui informasi ini. Karena ibunya adalah kepala sekolah Sungshin. Mengerti dengan arti tatapan Kai, Su Ho mencoba memberi pengertian.

"kau tau Kai jika ada yang namanya derajat? Dulu sekali, peraturan orang yang memiliki tingkat kelas yang rendah akan digabungkan dengan mereka yang sederajat. Dan itu tetap berlaku sampai sekarang"

Dua diantara mereka tengah melamun memikirkan orang yang sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengan siswa beasiswa itu.

Bagaimana ini, apa Baek Hyun akan bernasib sama dengan mereka-Tao.

Aku akan menjaga Baek Hyun, dan itu pasti-Se Hun.

"Baek Hyun, aku dengar kau akan pindah sekolah ke Sungshin besok" teman sebangku Baek Hyun bertanya sedih saat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

"ne, eommaku sangat senang saat aku memberitahunya, aku jadi tidak tega jika aku menolak kesempatan itu" Baek Hyun mengukir senyum manisnya.

"jangan lupakan aku Baek Hyun, aku dengar sekolah itu sangatlah elit"

"tentu aku akan tetap mengingatmu. Lagipula kau masih bisa berkunjung ke rumahku"

"hahah benar juga, eh ada kerumunan apa itu?" teman Baek Hyun menunjuk gerbang seoklahnya yang dipenihi oleh teman-temna yeojanya.

"molla, mungkin ada promo" Baek Hyun menjawab asal, sambil terus berjalan. Kerumunan itu memberi jalan bagi Baek Hyun dan temannya. Menampakkan sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh teman-teman Baek Hyun.

"kita bertemu lagi Baekki" Baek Hyun membulatkan mata sipitnya terkejut.

"NEO!" teriak Baek Hyun sambil menunjuk Kai.

"ne, dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi" Kai tersenyum membuat orang-orang yang disana terpana. Ada yang iri pada Baek Hyun, dan ada pula yang senang karena temannya memiliki kenalan seperti Kai.

"In Hyun, aku pulang duluan ne" Baek Hyun pamit pada teman sebangkunya itu. Kemudian mulai pergi meninggalkan sosok Kai yang tengah menatap Baek Hyun. Kai jadi bingung kenapa gadis imut itu malah meninggalkannya setelah bertemu lagi dengan Kai.

"sepertinya aku tau dimana aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Kai kemudian menaiki mobil merk Ferrari Laferrari miliknya, mobil super mahal yang berwarna putih itu kemudian menuju tujuan sang pemilik.

"Baek Hyun kenapa kau telambat? Tidak biasanya" ahjussi pemilik mini market Baek Hyun bekerja jadi heran.

"ah mian ahjussi, tadi saya ada kelas tambahan" bohong Baek Hyun, padahal dia telat kerena melamun sejak bertemu dengan Kai. Sehingga bis yang harusnya ia tumpangi pergi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu gantikan ahjussi di kasir ne"

"ne ahjussi" Baek Hyun berjalan menuju kasir, tempat yang saat pulang sekolah akan ia tempati.

Baek Hyun tiba-tiba menutup mukanya menggunakan buku pelajarannya saat melihat Kai hendak masuk kedalam mini market.

"mian nona, saya ingin membayar ramen ini" Kai pura-pura tidak tahu kalau yang ada di hadapannya adalah Baek Hyun.

"ah tolong simpan saja uang anda, harganya 1500 won"jawab Baek Hyun masih menutup wajahnya. Dengan mengubah suaranya agar sedikit berbeda.

"tapi saya butuh uang kembalian saya" Kai masih berusaha agar Baek Hyun mau melepas buku itu dari wajahnya.

"aishhh, sini uangmu" Baek Hyun berujar kesal, melepas topeng yang terbuat dari buku itu.

"akhirnya kau melepas buku itu Baekki" Kai tersenyum menang.

"kau sudah tau kalau ini aku. Kenapa masih berbicara seformal itu" kesal Baek Hyun.

"hahha hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja"

"kurang kerjaan sekali" Baek Hyun sebenarnya senang bisa melihat Kai secara langsung, setelah mereka berpisah di New York 2 bulan yang lalu.

"apa kau tidak penasaran siapa aku?" Baek Hyun menggelang, karena dulu Kai belum menyebutkan siapa namanya pada Baek Hyun. Tapi untuk apa dia memperkenalkan dirinya sekarang, toh Baek Hyun sudah tau bahwa Kai adalah anak dari pengusaha super kaya.

"kenapa kau menggelang?"

"karena aku sudah tidak berminat lagi" Baek Hyun menjawab acuh. "dan tolong anda minggir, karena sekarang antrian sangat panjang" Kai melangkah pergi menuju tempat duduk dan memakan ramennya.

Selang beberapa sosok namja berkulit sangat putih datang, dia melirik Kai sekilas.

"hei nona kasir, temani aku makan!" Se Hun terkesan memerintah dari pada meminta.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk" Baek Hyun merasa pusing, satu hari ini ia harus diganggu oleh dua makhluk yang sangat tampan namun sangat menyebalkan.

"tidak, yang aku lihat dari tadi kau hanya memainkan hanpdonemu"

"dan itu juga adalah kesibukanku tuan Oh" Baek Hyun melihat Se Hun nyalang.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta ganti ru.."

"yakkk baiklah, kenapa kau selalu bertindak seenaknya sih. Menyebalkan" Baek Hyun mengikuti langkah Se Hun. Menuju tempat duduk yang kosong, sebelumnya ia memintah temannya untuk menggantikan menjaga kasir sebentar.

"nah makan cepat kemudian pergi" Se Hun merasa sangat bahagia saat bersama dengan Baek Hyun, namun sepertinya ada satu lagi namja yang sedang terbakar api cemburu.

"permisi boleh aku bergabung" Kai datang menghampiri Se Hun dan Baek Hyun.

"kau mengenalnya nona kasir?" Baek Hyun menggeleng tanpa melihat Kai, takut jika ia melihat mata itu. Maka Baek Hyun akan larut didalamnya kemudian terjebak di dalamnya.

"maaf, tapi masih banyak tempat duduk disini, anda bisa memakai salah satunya" Se Hun berkata sinis.

"Baekki, kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku" Kai masih berusaha.

"cih Baekki, kau seperti namjachingunya saja" ledek Se Hun.

"jika kau tidak tau apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja Oh Se Hun" Se Hun dan Kai saling beradu pandang seakan-akan ingin saling membunuh dengan tatapan itu.

"tunggu, jadi kalian saling mengenal?" Baek Hyun mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"bisa dibilang begitu, dia Kai anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Pemilik Sungshin senior high school" Se Hun berkata dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"sudah kuduga, orang kaya semuanya menyebalkan. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja" Baek Hyun meninggalkan dua namja jangkung itu.

"sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campu Se Hun, karena Baek Hyun adalah milikku" Kai berkata acuh kemudian keluar dari mini market itu.

"maaf saja Kai, walaupun kau sahabat atau saudaraku sekalipun. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau mendapatkan Baek Hyun, karena dia hanya milikku" gumam Se Hun seorang diri.

"Baek Hyun kau sudah bekerja dengan bagus, ini gajimu bulan ini" ahjussi pemilik mini market memberi gaji Baek Hyun.

"kamsahamnida ahjussi" Baek Hyun membungkuk, dia sangat senang bisa mendapat gajinya, dengan uang ini ia bisa membeli sergamnnya yang super mahal itu. Uang tabungannya sudah cukup.

Baek Hyun pulang menuju tempat pemberhentian bis, bersenandung kecil. Menyanyikan lagu favoritnya EXO-Miracle in december.

"Baekki!" Baek Hyun menoleh kebelakang menemukan sosok Kai.

"kau mengikutiku?" tanya Baek Hyun, namun kai tidak menjawab. Kai terus berjalan mendekati Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun, tahukah kau aku begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu" semakin dekat.

"aku bahkan tidak bisa mengahapus memori tentang dirimu" Kai kian dekat.

"kau bahkan datang kepadaku secara kebetulan" beberapa langkah lagi Kai akan sejajar denga Baek Hyun.

"tapi aku yakin itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang akan mengikat kita" Baek Hyun hanya mampu membeku saat Kai tepat berada dihadapannya.

"aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" Baek Hyun menunduk dalam diam.

"mungkinkah aku sangat mencintaimu? Ani aku betul-betul mencintaimu. Saranghae Byun Baek Hyun" tangis Baek Hyun pecah tanpa suara, linangan air itu bagaikan sungai yang siap untuk membelah lautan. Dan saat itu juga sebuah tangan kokoh mendekap tubuh nan rapuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Cinta membuat segalanya indah dan juga membuat luka secara bersamaan kelak.

TBC

**Nah KaiBeak udah nongol kan, hehe ini aku pos sebelum kuliah takutnya abis pulang ngampus jadi lupa ****.**

**Beberapa penggalang aku ambil dari lirik lagu.**

**Dan saya hanya bisa bilang tolong jangan lupa review...**

**Gomawo bagi yang udah mau membaca FF abalku.**** Selamat datang buat para reader baru ya, dan para reader lama tetep komen please.**

**Maaf readers-nim sekarang belum bisa balas review, chap depan diusahain, waktunya mepet soalnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And another cast**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

"mungkinkah aku sangat mencintaimu" tangis Baek Hyun pecah tanpa suara, linangan air itu bagaikan sungai yang siap untuk membelah lautan. Dan saat itu juga sebuah tangan kokoh mendekap tubuh nan rapuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Cinta membuat segalanya indah dan juga membuat luka secara bersamaan kelak.

**Chapter 7**

Hari pertama Baek Hyun sekolah di Sungshin tiba, setelah pertemuannya semalam dengan Kai dia semakin merasa resah untuk menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah yang juga menjadi tempat Kai menuntut ilmu.

Kau pasti bisa Baek Hyun, ingat eommamu yang sudah mengahabiskan gajinya hanya untuk membelikanmu seragam mahal ini. Baek Hyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Namun sesaat dia berguman kembali, aku pasti sudah gila, Baek Hyun pabbo.

Baek Hyun berjalan pelan, bingung juga dimana ia bisa menemukan ruang guru di tempat seluas ini. Sebenarnya tadi pagi ia ingin menghubungi Tao, namun Baek Hyun tidak ingin merepotkan gadis bermata panda itu. Baek Hyun ingin menjadi angel sepertinya.

"hai, kau siswa baru?" tanya seoarng yoeja dengan paras yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik.

"ne, dan saya harus keruang guru"

"kau siswa besiswa atau bukan?" Baek Hyun mengerutkan dahinya untuk apa yeoja ini bertanya hal seperti itu.

"ne, saya siswa beasiswa" jawab Baek Hyun singkat.

"hahah kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Di sekolah ini siswa beasiswa mengurus kepindahannya ditempat yang berbeda. Karena ada beberapa yang harus diurus. Aku juga sama sepertimu dulu, kau pasti murid di tingkat dua kan" gadis itu tersenyum manis. "aku Lee Tae Min, aku berada ditingkat alkhir"

"ah mian sunbae, joneun Byun Baek Hyun imnida" Baek Hyun membungkuk sedikit tanda hormatnya.

"tidak usah seformal itu Baek Hyun-ah, kau bisa memanggilku unni" Baek Hyun tersenyum, sepertinya tidak buruk juga sekolah di sini. Atau mungkin belum.

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka Tae Min mengatar Baek Hyun untuk mengurus kepindahannya, ada beberapa berkas yang harus ia isi, seperti Ekskul apa yang harus diikuti dan juga pelajaran tambahan sesuai keahlian siswa seperti pelajaran vokal, menari, fotografer, melukis dan masih banyak lagi.

**Love Is Feeling **

Bel Jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Baek Hyun berjalan kekelasnya dengan gur yang akan mengajar pada jam pertama. Saat Baek Hyun masuk ada dua pasang mata yang terkejut melihat sosoknya, namun sepasang mata-Se Hun sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut. Karena ia memang sudah tahu jika Baek Hyun mendapat rekomendasi beasiswa. Sementara Kai, dia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas karena keterkejutannya.

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu hakseng" titah Yoo Na seongseng setelah memberitahukan pada siswa lainnya jika Baek Hyun adalah murid pindahan.

"annyeong, nama saya Byun Baek Hyun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, mohon bimbingannya" Baek Hyun membungkuk, dia juga sangat terkejut saat menemukan sosok yang sangat ia hindari di sekolah ini. Namun sialnya Baek Hyun harus sekelas dengannya.

"nah silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong" Baek Hyun berjalan melewati bangku Kai yang berada 2 dari bangku depan. Baek Hyun langsung duduk di depan Chan Yeol karena memang tempat duduk di sekolah ini tempat duduk tunggal, dan hanya tempat duduk itu yang kosong.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baek Hyun memalingkan wajahnya menemukan sosok Se Hun yang melihatnya. Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum kearah Se Hun, namun Se Hun hanya berwajah datar.

"senang bertemu dengan Baek Hyun, aku Park Chan Yeol" bisik Chan Yeol yang berada dibangku belakang Baek Hyun.

"ne, senang bertemu denganmu Chan Yeol" Baek Hyun menampilkan senyum andalannya, membuat Chan Yeol kagum akan senyum itu. Sosok yang sempurna.

Kai sejak masuknya Baek Hyun tadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi bagaiman bisa Baek Hyun berada disekolahnya dan bisa sekelas dengannya. Apa Baek Hyun sebenarnya juga anak pengusaha, atau jangan-jangan Baek Hyun anak beasiswa. Pilihan terakhir sangat tidak diinginkan Kai, namja pemilik kulit eksotis itu tidak ingin jika Baek Hyun dijadikan ajang bully. Kerana memang disekolah mereka membully atau mensisihkan anak beasiswa sudah sangat biasa. Dan Kai sangat tidak ingin jika Baek Hyun diperlakukan demikian.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah usai, selanjutnya kelas Baek Hyun akan bersiap untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan. Semuanya bersiap-siap, menuju kelas masing-masing.

"hei anak baru, kau siswa beasiswa atau bukan" seorang namja bername tag Dae Hyun datang menghampiri Baek Hyun.

"aku siswa beasiswa" jawab Baek Hyun seadanya.

"haha sudah kuduga, bisa dilihat dari penampilanmu. Sial sekali kenapa anak beasiswa harus berada dikelas kita" Yong Jae gadis yang berada samping Dae Hyun tertawa meremehkan.

"memang apa salahnya dengan siswa beasiswa. Aku bahkan merasa bangga, karena dapat sekolah tanpa harus merengek pada orangtuaku" sifat asli Baek Hyun muncul, geram juga dirinya jika dikatai seperti itu.

"yakk kau menyindir kami?" teriak Yong Jae.

"tergantung, jika kau merasa seperti itu" Baek Hyun tersenyum mengejek, mudah sekali gadis ini terpancing. Sementara Kai dan Se Hun hanya mampu tersenyum ditempatnya. Karena mereka berdua memang sudah tahu sifat asli dari seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Gadis yang sangat cerewet dan ceplas ceplos. Dan siswa lainnya hanya melongo, baru kali ini mereka melihat ada siswa beasiswa yang berani pada anak pemilik perusahaan seperti mereka.

"sepertinya perdebatan ini dihentikan, kalian tidak ingin kan terlambat pada kelas tambahan kalian kan" Chan Yeol sang ketua kelas mengintrupsi.

"Baek Hyun aku ingin bicara" Kai datang menghampiri meja Baek Hyun, di dalam kelas kini hanya tinggal Se Hun dan Chan Yeol. Sementara yang lainnya sudah keluar sejak tadi.

"Mian, tapi aku harus menuju kelasku"

"baiklah, boleh ku tau kelas apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Kai.

"vokal" Baek Hyun menjawab sangat singkat, kejadian malam dimana Kai mengungkapkan isi hatinya masih tertancap jelas diingatan Baek Hyun. Se Hun melirik sedikit kearah Kai dan Baek Hyun.

"Kai, kau mengenal Baek Hyun?" Chan Yeol yang sejak tadi memang penasaran kenapa Kai seperti sudah mengenal Baek Hyun sebelumnya.

"ya"

"tidak" dua jawaban berbeda keluar dari mulut Baek Hyun dan Kai.

"hahah kompak sekali, tapi jawaban kalian sangat berbeda" Chan Yeol tertawa sangat kencang.

"kalau begitu aku permisi" Baek Hyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian keluar kelas, Se Hun juga sama.

Kai memandang tidak suka kearah Se Hun yang sepertinya ingin mengejar Baek Hyun. Sementara Chan Yeol menahan Kai. Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari kai. Dari mana ia bisa mengenal Baek Hyun. Kemudian Kai menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Baek Hyun di New York. Tanpa ada sedikitpun yang tertinggal.

"nona kasir tunggu!" Se Hun datang menghampiri Baek Hyun.

"wae?"

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika jam pelajaran berakhir tunggu aku dikelasmu. Jangan ke kantin jika aku belum datang, arasso?" Se Hun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baek Hyun.

"hanya itu, dia kira aku anak kecil apa. Aku bisa mencari Tao untuk menemaniku" gumam Baek Hyun.

**Love Is Feeling **

Jam pelajaran kedua berakhir, sekarang Baek Hyun sedang sangat dalam kondisi tidak mood. Bagaimana tidak, tadi dia sekelas dengan yeoja bermata bulat yang sangat menyebalkan. kenapa semua orang kaya sangat menyebalkan? Hal itulah yang sedari tadi berada di kepala Baek Hyun.

"ughhh Tao dimana, ah pabbo Baek Hyun. Kenapa aku tidak menghubunginya saja" Baek Hyun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya.

"yeoboseo Tao, ne. Kau ada dimana? Dikantin, oh aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini aku mulai sekolah di Sungshin. Yakk kau jangan teriak begitu. Mian aku lupa. Kalau begitu tunggu aku dikantin. Aku akan menemuimu" belum sempat Tao meneyeruakan protes Baek Hyun sudah menutup telponnya.

Baek Hyun kemudian menuju kantin yang sebelumnya ia tanyakan letaknya pada beberapa siswa yang Baek Hyun temui.

"Tao!" Baek Hyun menghampiri Tao saat melihat sosoknya.

"Baek Hyun-ah kau benar-benar di sini?" Tao sangat terkejut.

"ne, apa kau tidak senang? Oh annyeong Kris Oppa" sapa Baek Hyun saat melihat Kris berada disamping Tao. "ah jangan banyak tanya dulu Tao, aku lapar. Baek Hyun berlalu menuju makanan yang sudah dihidangkan dengan para pelayan yang siap melayani siswa dan sisiwi Sungshin.

"aku tidak apa kan bergabung denganmu dan Kris oppa Tao?" tanya Baek Hyun tidak enak, padahal ia sudah menaruh makanannya di meja.

"tentu tidak apa-apa" Tao tersenyum kikuk, takut jika siswa yang lain tau jika Baek Hyun siswi beasiswa.

"gomawo, baiklah mari kita makan" Kris yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum menanggapi Baek Hyun, dia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Tao. Walaupun Kris sudah diberitahu jika Baek Hyun mendapat beasiswa disekolahnya namun ia masih saja terkejut melihat sosok Baek Hyun.

"wah apa aku tidak salah lihat? Anak beasiswa berani duduk ditempat yang bahkan tidak boleh mereka tempati" Kyung Soo datang bersama dua sahabatnya Sulli dan Krystal.

"jadi dia orang kau ceritakan Soo, cih tidak tahu malu sekali" Sulli ikut mengejek Baek Hyun. Amarah Baek Hyun sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang memberitahukan peraturannya di sini" tambah Krystal. Kyung Soo hanya menatap datar keara Baek Hyun, sementara itu sulli pergi mengambil makanannya kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja yang di duduku Baek Hyun, tao dan Kris.

Tusssshhh

Sulli menumpahkan makanannya dikepala Baek Hyun, spageti yang tadi diambil Sulli kini sepenuhnya sudah berada dikepala Baek Hyun. Membuat rambut dan pakainnya kotor.

"uppp sorry, sepertinya tanganku sedikit licin" Sulli berekspresi seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"yakkk Sulli apa yang kau lakukakan" Tao geram melihat sahabat baiknya diperlakuan seperti itu.

"oh jadi dia sahabatmu?" Kyung Soo menunjuk Baek Hyun. "tidak heran juga, kau juga sama dengannya. Seandainya Kris oppa tidak menjadi pacarmu. Kau bahkan sama saja dengan siswa beasisiwwa itu" semua siswa dan siswi dikantin sangat menikmati pembantain siswa beasiswa yang bahkan baru bergabung dengan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

"kalian sudah keterlalaun Kyung Soo" Kris tidak terima melihat Kyung Soo mengatai yeojachingunya.

"Baek Hyun-ah gwenchana?" Tao membantu menghilangkan mie yang ada dikepala Baek Hyun. Sedari tadi gadis cantik itu menahan air mata yang sudah ingin tumpah.

Se Hun datang kekantin sambil berlari, dia sedari tadi mencari Baek Hyun dikelasnya namun tidak menemukan yeoja cantik itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat penampilan Baek Hyun sudah sangat berantakan dengan rambut dan baju yang dipenuhi spageti. Sial aku terlambat.

"nona kasir ayo berdiri!" pinta Se Hun namun sepertinya lebih kearah memerintah.

Baek Hyun mengenali suara Se Hun, membuatnya sangat malu untuk menatap namja berkulit pucat itu.

"aku bilang berdiri" karena kesal Se Hun kemudian menyeret Baek Hyun, Kai yang baru datang bersama dengan Su Ho dan Chan Yeol mencegat tangan Se Hun yang akan membawa Baek Hyun pergi. Sontak mata bulat Kyung Soo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat. Drama apa yang sedang calon tunangannya perankan.

"lepaskan dia, biar aku yang membawanya" Baek Hyun menatap Kai sendu, mendengar suara namja seksi itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk menatap sosok Kai.

"aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri Kai" Se Hun masih mempertahankan Baek Hyun disisinya.

Wah sepertinya perebutan si anak baru dimulai, Su Ho memandang ketiga hobaenya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Chan Yeol bawa Baek Hyun pergi, belikan ia seragam baru" Kai menarik Baek Hyun, dan Chan Yeol datang untuk membawa Baek Hyun untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"hahah si anak penguasa sepertinya mulai berulah" ucapan Se Hun seperti lebih kearah mengejek.

"itulah untungnya terlahir dari keluarga Kim" kai memandang sengit Se Hun, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini. Kenapa kalian semua mengenal anak beasiswa itu. Bahkan calon tunanganku juga aissss. Aku bisa gila" Kyung Soo berteriak frustasi.

"sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga calon tunanganmu itu Soo" ledek Se Hun, kemudian juga pergi.

**Love Is Feeling **

"kau sudah tidak apa-apa Baek Hyun-ah?" tanya Chan Yeol saat tengah duduk dibangku taman yang ada di sekolah itu. Kini Baek Hyun sudah mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian baru.

"mmm.." Baek Hyun mengangguk, kini air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung. Baek Hyun sangat sedih karena seragam yang sudah susah paya eommanya beli harus kotor dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

"kau menagis? Apa ada yang sakit" Chan Yeol berujar panik.

"nan gwenchana Baek Hyun-ah, aku hanya tidak menyangka di hari pertamaku sekolah harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini" Baek Hyun masih terisak.

"sekolah di sini memang keras Baek Hyun-ah. Kadang aku juga merasa dibedakan dengan mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan lebih" Chan Yeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Baek Hyun mendongak menatapa namja jangkung yang ada di sampingnya.

"kau tau Baek Hyun, aku dianggap karena aku adalah bayang-bayang Kai. Appaku adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim sedari dulu, dan aku diberi kepercayaan menjaga tuan muda Kim itu" Baek Hyun mendengar tiap rinci apa yang dikatakan Chan Yeol.

"di sungshin kau akan menemukan ada beberapa siswa yang dianggap tidak ada disekolah oleh siswa juga siswi di sini. Mereka adalah siswa beasiswa, apa kau lihat ada pembatas di kantin?" Baek Hyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Chan Yeol.

"itu adalah kantin khsusus untuk siswa besiswa. Makanya tadi Kyung Soo mengerjaimu karena melewati batas"

"jika aku tau jika aku melewati batas, aku tidak akan duduk di sana Chan Yeol-ah" ujar Baek Hyun sendu.

"maka dari itu kau harus menjaga dirimu selama ada di sini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menonlongmu Baek Hyun. Tapi kau tenang saja sepertinya sudah ada dua pengeran yang siap untuk menjagamu" Chan Yeol tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"apa maksudmu Chan Yeol-ah" tanya Baek Hyun tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chan Yeol.

"lihat salah satu pangeranmu sudah datang" Chan Yeol menunjuk Kai yang datang dari kejauhan. "kalau begitu aku pergi Baek Hyun-ah" Baek Hyun hanya berkespresi masam, tidak mau jika nanti ia akan berurusan lagi dengan Kyung Soo karena dekat dengan Kai.

"kenapa wajahmu berubah setelah aku datang, apa kau lebih suka jika bersama dengan Chan Yeol?" tanya Kai pura-pura sedih.

"kenapa kau ke sini?"

"to the point sekali kau, oh kau memakai gantungan handphone yang aku belikan waktu di New York" Kai menunjuk gantungan dengan patung liberty Baek Hyun dengan senang.

" ini, aku berniat membuang ini. Tapi sepertinya sayang" Baek Hyun berbohong, sebenarnya hanya benda itu yang bisa mengingatkan jika ia benar-benar pernah ke New York dan bertemu dengan Kai.

"Baekki!" panggil Kai, Baek Hyun menatap Kai. Merasa heran kenapa namja dihadapannya memanggilnya sangat lirih.

"bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku, malam itu aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku. Saranghaeyeo Baekki, Saranghanda Byun Baek Hyun" mata Baek Hyun kembali memamanas, entah kenapa tiap kata cinta yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kai membuatnya sesak. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan nado saranghae Kai, namun jika menginagt bahwa Kai sudah memiliki calon tunangan ditambah status Kai yang seoarang anak pengusaha membuatnya harus menelan kata-kata itu.

"mian, mianhae" Baek Hyun menunduk, air matanya kembali jatuh.

"benarkah tidak ada tempat untukku dihatimu?" lirih Kai.

"mian, mian" Baek Hyun hanya mampu menggumamakan satu kata saja. Mian Kai-ah karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan cinta, aku ingin sekali berharap kau bukan Kai calon tunangan dari Kyung Soo. Bukan Kai seorang anak konglomerat, bisakah kau hanya Kai yang mudah kugapai? BISAKAH..

"baikalah jika itu keputusanmu, tapi ijinkan aku untuk menjadi sandaranmu saat kau lelah, menjadi tamengmu di saat kau dalam bahaya, dan menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau jadikan tempat untuk berkeluh kesah di saat kau resah" air mata Baek Hyun semakin deras mengalir mendengar penuturan Kai. Namja tan itu kemudian menghapus bulir iar mata yang mengalir baik air sungai dari pipi gembil Baek Hyun. Kemudian beralih menatap bibir ranum Baek Hyun, memposisikan bibirnya untuk menikmati bibir yang sepertinya sangat manis itu. Baek Hyun tidak menolak, Kai hanya mengecup bibir Baek Hyun sekilas kemudian menatap Baek Hyun.

"mian" kini kata maaf meluncur dari mulut Kai. ciuman pertama Baek Hyun telah berhasil diambil oleh namja yang dicintainya.

"cih, kau curang Kai. Mengambil start lebih dulu soh?" Se Hun memandang Kai dengan sinis dari jauh. Sepertinya kau salah Se Hun, Kai tidak mengambil start lebih dulu. Tapi ia memang sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan hati yeoja cantik itu.

TBC

**Lamaaaa bangettt guee update. Saya baru pulang dari Praktek lapang jadi baru bisa update sekrang.**

**Mueheheh mian ceritanya makin ****ancur****. Saya rada gak tahu mau buat gimana ceritanya****.**

**Tetep review ya...**

**Silent reader mari meriveiw setelah membaca. Budayakan riview ne****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And another cast**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning : GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer : ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

Aku harap para readers yang baca wajib komen, tau wajb kan :D harus ne. karena bagi seorang author komen itu berarti.

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

"mian" kini kata maaf kini meluncur dari mulut Kai. ciuman pertama Baek Hyun telah berhasil diambil oleh namja yang dicintainya.

"cih, kau curang Kai. Mengambil start lebih oh?" Se Hun memandang Kai dengan sinis dari jauh. Sepertinya kau salah Se Hun, Kai tidak mengambil start lebih dulu. Tapi ia memang sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan hati yeoja cantik itu.

**Chapter 8**

Se Hun masuk keruang EXO's room. Ekspresinya sangat datar.

"kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Su Ho saat melihat Se Hun masuk.

"hyung, jika kau menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu mencintai namja lain. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Se Hun bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Su Ho, Tao dan juga Kris yang ada di sana hanya mengerutkan keningnnya tanda tak mengerti.

"kau bicara apa? Kau aneh hari ini. Tapi jika itu memang terjadi, jika masih ada kesempatan untukku. Mungkin aku akan mempertahankan cintaku itu. Tapi jika cintaku hanya menyakitinya, aku akan melepasnya" Su Ho memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Se Hun. Su Ho, Tao dan Kris merasa aneh, kenapa Se Hun bertanya hal semacam itu, apa makanaenya itu sedang jatuh cinta? Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa yeoja itu.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, Se Hun datang menghampiri meja Baek Hyun.

"ayo ikut denganku, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat kerja"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri Se Hun-ah" tolak Baek Hyun halus.

"dengarkan aku Byun Baek Hyun, kali ini saja" lirih Se Hun, Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya. kenapa Baek Hyun merasa aneh melihat Se Hun. Ada apa dengan namja ini.

"Baekki akan pulang denganku Se Hun-ah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang" Kai tidak mau jika Se Hun yang mengantar Baek Hyun pulang.

"tidak, aku yang akan mengantarnya" semua siswa yang masih ada di sana menatap ke arah tiga orang yang tengah bersitegang itu. Para yeoja merasa iri dengan Baek Hyun yang diperebutkan.

"kalian kenapa sih. tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa pulang sendiri" Baek Hyun hendak berdiri dan pergi tapi lagi-lagi tangannya dicegat Kai.

"KAI-ah!" teriak Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba datang, senyum yang tadi merekah dari bibir yang berbentuk love itu jika tersenyum kini memudar ketika melihat Kai memegang tangan Baek Hyun.

"sepertinya kau harus mengantar Kyung Soo pulang Kai" Se Hun menyeringai, kali ini kau kalah Kai.

"mian Kyung Soo hari ini kau pulang tanpaku saja. Atau kalau kau mau Chan Yeol bisa mengantarmu" Kai memberi isyarat pada Chan Yeol.

"jika kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku, aku akan menghubungi eommamu" Kyung Soo mencoba mengancam Kai.

"lepaskan tangannya Kai" Se Hun menarik Baek Hyun keluar ruangan itu. Baek Hyun hanya bisa menunduk.

Se Hun dan Baek Hyun menuju parkiran, hari ini Se Hun mengendarai motor sport merahnya.

"kau mau jatuh jika tidak pegangan?" Se Hun menarik tangan Baek Hyun melingkar diperutnya.

Saat hendak keluar gerbang motornya berpapasan dengan mobil Kai, Baek Hyun melihat sekilas kearah Kai. Menatap namja itu yang sepertinya menahan marah. Kyung Soo cemburu karena Kai tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Baek Hyun, jadi gadis imut berinisiatif memeluk lengan Kai. Baek Hyun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat adegan itu. Menyadari perubahan wajah Baek Hyun, Se Hun kemudian membawa motornya melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyung Soo.

**Love Is Feeling **

"nah sudah sampai, nona kasir kau harus bekerja dengan giat" Se Hun mengacak rambut Baek Hyun gemas, Baek Hyun pura-pura mendengus marah.

"gomawo Se Hun-ah" Baek Hyun tersenyum, hal inilah yang paling disukai Se Hun. Melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum.

"NOONA!" tiba-tiba Tae Hyung datang dari dalam mini market.

"kenapa kau ada di sini Tae Hyung?"

"noona kau harus ikut denganKu sekarang!" Baek Hyun bertanya-tanya kenapa dongsaengya sangat panik.

"wae, memang apa yang terjadi" Se Hun hanya diam melihat interaksi dua saudara ini.

"eomma, eomma tadi mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak ke tempat kerjanya noona"

" dimana eomma sekarang, bagaimana keadaanya? Cepat bilang Tae Hyung" Baek Hyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan adiknya.

"eomma dibawa ke rumah sakit"

"tidak ada waktu lagi, Baek Hyun cepat naik aku akan mengantarmu" Se Hun menarik tangan Baek Hyun, sebelumnya Tae Hyung memberritahukan dimana eommanya dirawat. Baek Hyun juga menyuruh Tae Hyung untuk naik taksi saja. Karena jika dengan motor lebih cepat untuk sampai.

Kai tiba dirumahnya, tadi dia sangat kesal karena Kyung Soo terus saja merengek ingin ditemani nonton. Tapi Kai sungguh susah untuk diluluhkan, Kai mengancam jika Kyung Soo terus memaksa Kai akan menyuruhnya pulang sendiri. Dengan terpaksa gadis imut diam saja.

"Kai kau sudah pulang?" eommnya keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan rapi, sepertinya hendak pergi kesuatu tempat.

"eomma mau kemana?" Kai bertanya, penasaran juga melihat eommanya yang sangat rapi itu. Tidak biasanya.

"eomma akan menjenguk Byun ahjumma, kau tau kan pembantu yang selalu melayani eomma. Tadi dia mengalami keccelakaan, makanya dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini"

"tunggu eomma, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku ganti baju dulu" Rye Wook bingung, tidak biasnya anaknya seperti itu. Sedang Kai, hanya penasaran karena marga maidnya sama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari segalanya.

"tidak usah Kai, eomma akan menyuruh supir saja. Lagipula bagaiaman jika ada yang melihat, nanti semua orang akan tahu" Rye Woo khawatir, orang-orang akan tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga mereka.

"tidak akan ada yang tahu eomma, aku jamin itu" Kai berlari menaiki lantai dua, bergegas mengganti pakainnya.

**Love Is Feeling **

Sementara itu Baek Hyun sedih melihat eommanya terbaring lemah, walaupun lukanya tidak parah. Tapi ada beberapa luka memar yang menghiasi pipi eomma tercintanya. Euisa juga mengatakan jiga eommanya bisa pulang hari itu juga.

"kau jangan menangis Baek Hyun-ah, lihat kau membuat dongsaengmu ikut menangis" eomma Baek Hyun mengusap lembut rambut putrinya.

"biar saja, eomma tahu tadi aku hampir mati kerana panik" Baek Hyun terisak, eommanya hanya tersenyum. Baek Hyun buka tipe yeoja yang mudah menangis, namun jika sudah menyangkut dengan orang yang disayanginya. Air matanya akan mudah untuk mengalir.

"oh iya siapa namja tampan yang ada dibelakangmu Baek Hyun?" tanya eommanya.

"hyung ini namjachingunya noona, eomma" Tae Hyung berulah, ingin mengerjai noonanya.

"kau ingin kupukul bocah?" Baek Hyun bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, Se Hun terkikik geli.

"anyyeong ahjumma, Oh Se Hun imnida. Saya teman sekelas Baek Hyun"

"baru hari pertama sekolah noona sudah mendapat namja tampan seperti Se Hun hyung. Kau beruntung noona. Hyung hati-hati dengan noonaku, dia itu yeoja yang sangat galak. Namjachingunya tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengannya, paling lama 3 bulan" ledek Tae Hyung.

"yakk kesini kau Tae Hyung jelek" Baek Hyun mengejar adiknya diruang rawat yang sempit itu, eommanya hanya bisa tersenyum sementara Se Hun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kriekk

Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka, Baek Hyun menghentikan acara mari menyekik Tae Hyung. Baek Hyun kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu juga Se Hun, ternyata yang datang adalah Kai dan eommanya.

"nyonya muda, kenapa anda datang?" ucap eomma Baek Hyun.

"ya ahjumma kenapa kau bicara begitu. Kau tau tidak ada kau sehari membuatku kerepotan mengurus diriku sendiri, tidak ada menyiapkan aku makan, tidak ada yang mengambilkanku wine, dan juga tidak ada yang bisa aku marahi jika aku sedang kesal karena nyonya tua itu datang ke rumah" eomma Baek Hyun tersenyum mendegar penuturan kasar itu, namun mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"apa kau sudah baikan ahjumma?" tanya Rye Wook.

"ne nyonya"

"eomma, aku akan keluar dulu mencari makan" pamit Baek Hyun, Se Hun mengekor dibelakangnya. Baek Hyun menunduk saat melewati Kai, sementara Se Hun menatap sinis Kai.

"dia putrimu ahjumma?"

"ne, di Baek Hyun. Hari ini dia sekolah diSungshin, sekolah milik tuan besar. Dan yang duduk disana anak kedua saya, namanya Byun Tae Hyung" saat disebut namanya Tae Hyung membungkuk.

"putrimu cantik" puji Rye Wook jujur.

"eomma aku ingin keluar dulu" eommanya mengangguk.

"ahjumma semoga anda cepat sembuh" setelah mengucapkan itu Kai keluar, sepertinya mencari sosok Baek Hyun.

Benar saja, kini Baek Hyun dan Se Hun berada dikantin yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

"hei Baekki" sapa Kai riang kemudian duduk ditempat yang kosong. Se Hun berdecih.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja" usir Se Hun.

"aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Se Hun"

"oh iya, apa sekarang seleramu sudah berubah. Kau mengencani yeoja yang lebih tua"

"apa maksudmu Se Hun, kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" jika seperti ini Baek Hyun merasa ingin pergi saja. Kepalnya berdenyut sakit saat berada ditengah Kai dan Se Hun yang selalu bertengkar.

"yeoja yang kau antar tadi, siapa dia. Teman kencanmu?"

"yakk, beraninya kau, dia itu adalah..." Kai menarik kerah baju Se Hun.

"siapa?" wajah Se Hun terlihat menantang, Kai sudah mengepalkan tangannya siap memberikan bogem mentah pada Se Hun.

"sudah, kalian kenapa setiap bertemu selalu seperti ini. Se Hun yeoja tadi adalah nyonya tempat eommaku bekerja" karena tidak ingin melihat keributan antara Kai dan Se Hun, maka Baek Hyun mencoba menengahi sebelum security datang mengusir mereka.

Se Hun masih belum puas, lalu apa hubungan yeoja itu dengan Kai. Baek Hyun juga tidak tau dengan masalah keluarga Kai, karena eommanya tidak pernah menceritakan masalh majikannya itu.

"baiklah kalian pulanglah, aku akan menjaga eommaku" Baek Hyun menyuruh Se Hun dan Kai untuk pulang saja.

"tidak, aku akan menemanimu" Se Hun menolak.

"besok kita haru sekolah, kau pulanglah. Belajar yang baik Se Hun-ah" Baek Hyun menceramahi Se Hun seperti eomma kepada anaknya.

"ya nona kasir kau kira aku anak kecil?" Se Hun tidak terima dengan perlakuan Baek Hyun, namun Se Hun tetap pulang.

"kau juga pulanglah" Baek Hyun menghadap ke arah Kai, setelah Se Hun pergi tinggal mereka berdua.

"kenapa kau selalu bilang kau, kau dan kau. Aku punya nama Baekki" benar apa yang dikatakan Kai, Baek Hyun tidak pernah memanggil namanya barang sekalipun.

"mian, kalau begitu pulanglah Kai, dan juga tolong jangan panggil aku Baekki. Panggilan itu seperti kita sedang pacaran, aku takut Kyung Soo salah paham jika mendengarnya" Baek Hyun berlalu meninggalkan Kai.

"tunggu!" Baek Hyun berhenti ditempatnya.

"mian jika aku egois, tapi aku akan tetap memanggilmu Baekki, Baekki, Baekki dan Baekki sampai semua orang tahu. Kalau kau memang hanya milikku, milik seorang Kim Kai" setelah mengucapkan itu tepat dihadapan Baek Hyun, air mata Baek Hyun meuluncur dengan sendirinya.

Sejak mengenal Kai, Baek Hyun menjadi sosok yang rapuh dan mudah menangis. Kau tahu Kai, kenapa aku tidak pernah meyebut namamu. Itu karena aku takut, aku takut untuk percaya jika kau adalah anak darri seorang Kim. Takut jika status itu, maka kau hanya akan jadi anganku saja.

**Love Is Feeling **

Sudah beberapa minggu Baek Hyun menjalani hari-harinya di Sungshin High School. hari-harinya msih seperti hari pertama ia masuk, selalu diledek dan menjadi bahan bullyan. Namun sahabat Baek Hyun, Tao dan Chan Yeol serta dua pangerannya tidak pernah diam akan hal itu. Sehingga para siswa dan sisiwi jadi takut mengerjai Baek Hyun. Tapi tidak dengan Kyung Soo, gadis itu selalu gencar membully Baek Hyun.

"teman-teman aku akan mengadakan pesta dipulau jeju weekend ini, aku mengundang kalian semua" Kyung Soo mengundang temannya sangat antusias, kemudian ia pergi ke EXO's ROOM. Mencari namjachingunya-Kai, setidaknya itu pendapat Kyung Soo.

"KAI!" Kyung Soo memasuki ruangan itu dengan gembira.

"Kai tidak ada di sini" itu suara Se Hun.

"dia kemana?"

"berselingkuh mungkin" Se Hun menjawab enteng atas pertanyaan Kyung Soo.

"kau ingin mati Se Hun? Kris oppa apa kau melihat Kai?" kini Kyung Soo beralih bertanya pada Kris yang tengah sibuk melihat agenda yang ada ditangannya.

"Kai sedang pergi dengan Su Ho" balas Kris.

"oh iya, kenapa kalian suka sekali mengajak gadis parasit itu keruangan kalian?" merasa dia yang disindir, Baek Hyun beralih menatap Kyung Soo yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk membantu Tao menyusun tugasnya.

"kau menghinaku?" tanya Baek Hyun.

"tergantung, kau merasa atau tidak"

"jika kau hanya ingin mengacau sebaiknya keluar saja Kyung Soo!"

"kau bodoh Se Hun, kenapa kau menyukai gadis seperti dia" Kyung Soo menunjuk Baek Hyun.

"karena Baek Hyun seribu kali lebih baik darimu"

"kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Su Ho datang dengan Kai.

"Kai, kau sudah datang" Kyung Soo tersenyum senang, kemudian mengamit tangan Kai posesif. Baek Hyun memalingkan pandangannya takut hatinya akan hancur jika melihat Kyung Soo dan Kai.

"ne memang ada apa?"

"aku akan mengadakan pesta dipulau jeju untuk merayakan 2 bulan jadian kita. Aku mengundang semuanya, kecuali gadis itu" Kyung Soo menatap sinis Baek Hyun.

"kekanakan sekali" Se Hun meledek tingkah Kyung Soo.

"kau harus mengundang semuanya, jika tidak lebih baik tidak usah saja" jika Kai sudah mengatakan seperti itu, Kyung Soo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"baiklah" Kyung Soo berkata dengan malas.

**Love Is Feeling **

Setelah pulang sekolah, Baek Hyun langsung pulang kerumahnya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Baek Hyun berhenti bekerja menjadi kasir. Tuntutan sekolah yang jadwalnya lebih padat dari sekolah sebelumnya harus ia perhatikan dengan baik. Jika tidak, bukan hal yang mustahil jika nantinya beasiswanya akan dicabut. Jadi sekarang dia akan bekerja jika waktunya senggang.

"noona, kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini kan?" Tae Hyung menghapiri noonanya yang sibuk berselancar di akun sosialnya.

"ani, wae?" Baek Hyun duduk mengahadap adiknya.

"hari ini aku ada janji dengan yeojachingunku noona" Tae Hyung menatap noonanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pasti bocah ini ada maunya.

"jadi kau ingin apa dariku"

"tadi eomma menelfonku, aku disuruh mengantarkan barang kerumah tempat ia bekerja. Tapi kau tau kan noona. Aku ada kencan hari ini, aku tidak mau mengecewakan yeojachinguku" Tae Hyung merengek pada Baek Hyun.

"dasar bocah ini, kau lebih mementingkan yeojachingumu itu daripada eommamu. Aku bahkan tidak punya kekasih" Baek Hyun berkata lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

"haha itu karena noona galak sekali, jadi semua namja takut padamu. Aduhh" Tae Hyung mengaduh keesakitan kerena jari lentik Baek Hyun berhasil memukul kepalanya.

"yakkk dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Kalau begitu aku tidak akn membantumu"

"yaaaa noona jebal, bantu aku kali ini saja ne. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu" Tae Hyung memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dedapan wajahnya.

"jeongmal" Baek Hyun tersenyum evil, Tae Hyung hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar. Pasti permintaan noonanya akan menguras uang jajannya selama seminggu.

"aku hanya ingin kau membelikanku susu stroberry dan menjadi tukang pijatku selama seminggu. otokkhaeyeo" tuhkan apa benar dugaan Tae Hyung.

"baiklah noona" Tae Hyung pasrah saja mendengar permintaan Baek Hyun, daripada dia diputuskan Joong Kook kekasihnya.

Baek Hyun bersenandung riang, untuk sampai di tempat kerja eommanya. Baek Hyun harus naik bis satu kali, dan berjalan kaki karena tidak ada angkutan umum yang lewat dikawasan elit itu. Baek Hyun menghubungi eommanya saat tiba digerbang rumah yang sangat besar itu.

"eomma, ini pesananmu. Tae Hyung tidak bisa mengantarnya karena ada janji dengan temannya" jelas Baek Hyun pada eommanya.

"ne. Kalau begitu masuklah. Eomma butuh bantuanmu hari ini" eomma Baek Hyun menarik putrinya masuk.

"memang ada apa eomma?" Tanya Baek Hyun saat tiba di dapur.

"hari ini ada acara perjamuan, calon besan keluarga Kim akan datang" Baek Hyun hanya ber-Oh ria saat mendengar penuturan eommanya.

Tamu yang sudah ditunggu akhirnya datang, Kyung Soo beserta appa dan eommanya duduk dimeja makan yang sudah disiapkan hidangan yang sangat mewah dan juga pasti enak.

"terima kasih karena tuan dan nyonya Kim mau mengundang kami" ucap eomma Kyung Soo basa-basi.

"kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih kerana anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang" Kang In membalas.

"hari ini, Kyung Soo sangat cantik. benar kan yeobo?" Hee Chul bertanya kepada sang suami. Kang In mengangguk.

"dia dari tadi sangat antusias saat saya mengatakan akan kerumah anda" eomma Kyung Soo menggoda putrinya.

"eomma..." manja Kyung Soo.

"haha anak yang manis" Hee chul gemas melihat tingkah Kyung Soo.

"oh iya, diaman Kai" karena sedari tadi appa Kyung Soo tidak melihat Kai, jadi ia penasaran mencari calon menantunya.

"sepertinya dia juga tengah antusias mencari pakaian mana yang harus dikenakan. Sama seperti Kyung Soo" Hee Chul berkata sambil tersenyum.

Orang yang di tunggu akhirnya datang.

"maaf lama menunggu" Kyung Soo tertegun melihat penampilan Kai, sangat menawan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dalaman berwarna putih.

"tida apa-apa" ucap appa Kyung Soo maklum.

"bagaimana apa kita sudah bisa memulai membicarakan acara pertunangan Kai dan Kyung Soo" kang In melihat kearah eomma dan appa Kyung Soo.

"tentu saja" jawab appa Kyung Soo.

"mian ahjumma, ahjussi. Sebelum kita membicarakan hal itu, saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Setelah ini tergantung dari anda, apa masih mau melanjutkan pertunangan ini atau tidak" Kai berdiri menuju kesuatu tempat, sebelumnya ia bergumam kepada Hee Chul dan Kang In. Mian eomma, appa.

Kai menarik Rye Wook menuju ruang makan, Hee Chul dan kang In terbelalak kaget.

"ahjussi, ahjumma juga Kyung Soo. Wanita yang selama ini kalian kira adalah eommanku, sebenarnya bukan eommaku. Yeoja yang ada disampingku inilah eomma kandungku" semua yang ada diruangan itu sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Kai. Sebenarnya Rye Wook tidak ingin keluar, tapi Kai memaksa eommanya itu. Kai mengatakan ia lelah berbohong, ia juga ingin seperti orang lain yang memanggil eommanya, eomma di depan semua orang. Rye Wookpun terharu mendengar penuturan putra tunggalnya itu.

"apa maksudnya ini" appa Kyung Soo berteriak marah.

"yeobo tenanglah" eomma Kyung Soo mencoba menenangkan suaminya, sementara Kyung Soo hanya diam. Tidak tau harus berekspresi apa.

"mian, maafkan saya" Kai membungkuk meminta maaf.

"sepertinya pertunangan ini tidak usah dilanjutkan" appa Kyung Soo keluar memboyong anak dan istrinya keluar dari rumah kediaman Kim.

Prangg

Kang In membanting gelas kelantai. Kemudian memanggil anaknya untuk ikut denagnnya ke ruang kerjanya. Rye Wook hanya bisa menangis sudah dipastikan anaknya akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kang In.

Plakkk..

Tamparan telak berhasil mengenai pipi Rye Wook

"kau puas sekarang ha? Kau sudah menghancurkan pertunangan anakmu. Tapi selamat kau sudah bisa berkeliaran dengan tenang, karena kau sudah ketahuan" Hee Chul berkata sinis.

"unni, mian. Tolong katakan pada keluarga Do untuk tidak mengakhiri perjodohan ini" Rye Wook memohon pada Hee Chul dengan berurai air mata.

"ciihh, kau kira mereka akan kembali dengan apa yang sudah mereka ketahui. Jangan telalu berharap. Kau memang wanita jal*ng" setelah itu Hee Chul pergi meninggalkan Rye Wook yang tengah terisak.

"eomma sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa acaranya sudah selesai" Baek Hyun bingung saat membereskan meja makan, tidak ada tanda-tanda makanan itu tersentuh sedikitpun.

"sepertinya tuan muda berulah lagi"

"maksudmu putra mereka?" eomma Baek Hyun mengangguk.

"ahjumma, tolong bawakan aku es. Aku ingin mengompres pipiku" Rye Woo berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Baek Hyun sudah kau bawakan nyonya muda es ke kamarnya"

"tapi eomma" Baek Hyun merasa takut bertemu dengan nyonya muda itu. Tapi ia tetap dipaksa oleh eommanya.

"nonya ini esnya" Baek Hyun memberi kantong kepada Rye Wook yang sudah berisi es.

"gomawo, kau putrinya ahjumma kan?"

"ne nyonya, tadi saya membantu eomma"

"oh tolong kau ambilkan aku obat sakit kepala, sepertinya aku membutuhkannya" Baek Hyun pergi mengambil obat yang disuruhkan kepadanya. Saat mendapatkan obat itu, ia lekas menuju kamar Rye Wook.

"ini obatnya nyonya" saat masuk keruangan itu, Baek Hyun kaget karena melihat Kai yang tengah menggenggam tangan Rye Wook.

"oh taruh di sana saja" Rye Wook, mengusap pipi anaknya yang lebam.

"eomma, nan gwenchana" ucap Kai menenangkan eommnya yang khawatir.

"apanya yang baik-baik saja, lihat wajahmu yang tampan jadi seperti ini. Beak Hyun tolong bawakan kotak obat ke sini" titah Rye Wook lagi.

"tidak usah eomma, sekarang kau boleh keluar" Kai menatap Baek Hyun memberi isyarat bahwa ia boleh keluar.

Selang beberapa lama Baek Hyun keluar, Kai juga ikut menyusul Baek Hyun. Kai mencari hingga seluruh penjuru rumahnya, dan ia menemukan Baek Hyun kini tengah duduk melamun di taman sambil memangku sebuah kotak obat.

"kau memikirkanku"

"ne aku memikir.. yak kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba. Kau mengagetkanku, kau tau" Kai terkikik geli melihat ekspresi lucu Baek Hyun saat terkejut.

"jadi benar ya kau memikirkanku. Apa kau khawatir karena aku terluka?" Kai menatap dalam mata Baek Hyun.

"ne kau selalu membuatku khawatir, kau tau aku selalu khawatir saat ada yeoja lain bersamamu, aku khawatir tiba bisa melihatmu, aku khawatir saat melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Jadi tolong berhenti membuatku khawatir hiks" pengakuan Baek Hyun membuat Kai tercengang, apa ini artinya Baek Hyun juga mencintainya sama sepertia ia mencintai gadis cantik ini. Kai kemudian membawa Baek Hyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"jika kau khawatir itu semua akan terjadi, maka jangan jauh dariku. Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Hari ini aku sangat membutuhkanmu, kau tau baekki. Rahasia yang kututup rapat selama 17 tahun sudah terbongkar. Aku adalah anak haram appa dengan yeoja lain. Hee Chul eomma bukanlah eommaku Baekki. Pertunanganku juga sudah dibatalakan tapi aku senang" Baek Hyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada namja sexy itu.

"hari ini aku sangat senang, bebanku sudah berakhir. Eommaku tidak harus lagi terkurung di tempat yang seperti neraka ini. maka dari itu Baekki, jangan pernah hilang dari pandanganku. Kau harus berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingku" Baek Hyun menangguk di sela-sela pelukannya.

Kai kemudian menangkup pipi Baek Hyun, menggapai bibir plum Baek Hyun kemudian melumat bibir itu. Baek Hyun juga membalas, seakan-akan saat itu di dunia ini mereka hanya berdua.

Dulu aku merasa kau hanya lewat dalam mimpiku, tapi sekarang kau berada di depanku. Bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa ini nyata? Cinta telah datang, tapi aku takut hal ini akan berlalu seperti angin. Aku memejamkan mataku, kemudian membukanya lagi. Aku masih melihatmu, aku harap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Jika aku di izinkan, aku ingin tetap di sini bersamamu. Di sisi seorang Kim Kai, bisakah?

"Saranghae Kai-ah" dan aku berharap tidak akan melepas genggamanmu.

TBC

Bagaiamana chap ini memuaskan atau malah sebaliknya. Mian eh tau-tau aku langsung buat eommanya Kai ngaku. Soalnya aku bingung mau dibawa kemana masalah itu, jiah seperti lagu aja deh.

Tapi aku tetep nantiin review dari kalian, bagi yang sudah review gomawo

**Balasan Review**

**Kkamjong**** : heheh iya sama saya juga lg KaiBaek feel, makasih udah review.**

**Bee Coco : udah lnjut. makasih udah review.**

**Tania3424**** : heheh itu lagu emang bagus, makasih udah review.**

**neli amelia : D.O jahat, tapi sebenarnya baik banget dikehidupan nyata. makasih udah review.**

**ByunViBaek : iy ini remake heirs. makasih udah review.**

**ViviPExotic46****: heheh anyyeong sya suka baca reviewnya, kadang senyum sendiri pilih dua-duanya aja daripada galau. makasih udah review.**

**Rnine21 : HEHEH demi kelancaran FF D.O eomma dibat jahat dulu. makasih udah review.**

**Pocayyongg**** : makasih udah review, selamat membaca.**

REVIEW AGAIN…

Ps : CHAP DEPAN MUNGKIN BAKAL LAMA, saya mau keluar kota terus ngurus kepenitiaan di himpunan Kampus. SEE U ALL


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Love Is Feeling**

**Author : In Hyun**

**Genre :Romance, school life, family, hurt, comfort.**

**Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In As Kim Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Park Chan Yeol**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris**

**Tae Hyung**

**And another cast**

**Pair : KaiBaek/HunBaek/KrisTao/KaiSoo**

**Warning ****: GS for uke, typo bertebaran di penjuru dunia(?) OOC.**

**Disclaimer ****: ini ide murni dari otak saya yang lagi senang nulis FF. Gak ada maksud buat menistakan cast yang saya paKai. Karena ini hanya imajinasi saya saja.**

Mianhae jika ceritanya kurang bagus, soalnya saya masih baru di dunia perFFan

NO BASHHHH…

NO silent reader…

NO plagiat….

Bagi yang gak suka GS jangan baca. Tapi kalau tetap mau juga gak apa-apa XD

Ok gak usah banyak bacon(?) lagi let's read…

Kai kemudian menangkup pipi Baek Hyun, menggapai bibir plum Baek Hyun kemudian melumat bibir itu. Baek Hyun juga membalas, seakan-akan saat itu di dunia ini mereka hanya berdua.

Dulu aku merasa kau hanya lewat dalam mimpiku, tapi sekarang kau berada di depanku. Bisakah aku mengatakan bahwa ini nyata? Cinta telah datang, tapi aku takut hal ini akan berlalu seperti angin. Aku memejamkan mataku, kemudian membukanya lagi. Aku masih melihatmu, aku harap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Jika aku di izinkan, aku ingin tetap di sini bersamamu. Di sisi seorang Kim Kai, bisakah?

"Saranghae Kai-ah" dan aku berharap tidak akan melepas genggamanmu.

**Chapter ****9**

Suasana pagi di Sungsin high school tidak seperti biasanya. Begitu banyak bisik-bisik dari para siswa maupun siswi, entahlah. Sepertinya sebuah kejadian menghebohkan baru saja terjadi pagi itu.

"Baek Hyun! Aku dengar kau datang bersama Kai tadi" Tao datang menghampiri Baek Hyun dikelasnya, berhubung kelas belum dimulai. Sedangkan Kai yang duduk manis dibangkunya hanya melirik sekilas, terlalu asik bermain game di handphonenya.

"ne" jawaban singkat Baek Hyun, membuat mata sipit Tao melebar.

"kalian bercanda, Baek Hyun-ah teganya kau. Kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi tidak memberitahuku. Dan kau kim Kai, apa kau mau menjadikan Baek Hyun selingkuhanmu sementara ada Kyung Soo yang akan jadi calon tunanganmu ?" Tao menatap nyalang ke arah Kai.

"tenang saja Tao-ya. Tidak akan pertunangan, kecuali itu dengan Baek Hyun" ungkapan Kai membuat Baek Hyun termenung. Mungkinkah?

"kau harus menjaga sahabatku, aku tidak mau di terluka" Tao sangat menjaga sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"tenang, nyawakupun akan kupertaruhkan" jawaban Kai membuat Tao puas.

"baiklah, aku percayakan sahabatku padamu. Baek Hyun-ah jangan dengarkan kata orang, tutup telinga dan matamu jika orang membullymu. Dan biarkan pangeranmu itu bertindak" Tao menepuk pundak sahabatnya kemudian menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"baekki!" Kai menghampiri Baek Hyun dan menggenggam jemari lentik itu. Menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain.

"jangan pernah menjauh, dan kau harus berjanji akan terus berada di dampingku" Baek Hyun mengangguk. Walaupun tidak yakin dengan janjinya sendiri, tapi Baek Hyun berharap dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"kalian menghalangi jalanku" Se Hun datang dengan wajah datarnya, yang kebetulan melihat Kai menggenggam jari Baek Hyun. Sepertinya Se Hun sudah mendengar kabar terbaru pagi itu, bahkan ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"pagi Se Hun-ah" sapaan Baek Hyun dihiraukan oleh Se Hun. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Baek Hyun menjadi bingung sendiri, biasanya Se Hun akan langsung mengganggunya.

"Baek Hyun menyapamu, apa kau tuli" Kai beralih menatap Se Hun yang tengah duduk dengan earphone ditelinganya.

"tidak apa-apa mungkin Se Hun sedang ada masalah" kau benar Baek Hyun, Se Hun sedang ada masalah. Dan masalahnya karenamu.

Brakk

merasa tidak nyaman, Se Hun keluar dari kelasnya setelah sukses menendang kursi yang ada disampingnya. Siswa yg baru masuk langsung ditabraknya karena jam pertama akan dimulai, dia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan Chan Yeol sang ketua kelas, dan Park saem yang berpapasan dengannya.

**Love Is Feeling **

jam istirahat yang paling menyenangkan menurut Kai dalam hidupnya adalah siang ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kai sedang ada ditaman sekolah mereka dan ada Baek Hyun disampingnya. Baek Hyun membuka kotak bekal yang dibuatnya dari rumah kemudian memberikannya pada Kai. Karena Kai memaksa ingin makan siang dengan Baek Hyun saja.

"bagaimana rasanya" Baek Hyun mulai was-was melihat air muka Kai yang tidak terbaca. Takut-takut nanti selera Kai tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibuatnya.

"jangan memasak lagi" Kai menatap Baek Hyun datar, seburuk itu masakan Baek Hyun?

"masakanku tidak enak ya?" Baek Hyun menunduk kecewa.

"apa aku bilang kalau masakanmu tidak enak? Aku hanya bilang untuk tidak memasak lagi"

"itu sama saja kau mengatakan masakanku tidak enak pabbo" Baek Hyun berteriak jengkel.

"aishh yeoja jika sedang marah menakutkan, haha. Kau semakin mirip eommaku. Galak, mudah tersinggung, cerewet dan galak" Kai mengusap rambut Baek Hyun. "aku melarangmu untuk berhenti memasak, karena aku takut jika ada yang memakan masakanmu. Terlebih dia adalah namja, dia bisa saja langsung menyuKaimu. Karena jujur saja masakan baekkiku sangat enak" Baek Hyun tersipu mendengar ucapan Kai.

"pabbo, gombalan basih"

"haha, tapi kau menyuKainya kan" Baek Hyun memukul lengan Kai.

"berhenti menggodaku. Pabbo kim" dan jam istirahat itupun mereka habiskan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Saling melempar ejekan namun tiap katanya ada cinta didalamnya. Dan mereka tau akan hal itu

**Love Is Feeling **

Ruangan yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sepertinya sangat penting itu memenuhi ruangan seorang pria paruh baya sangat terkenal di Seol. Bagaiaman tidak perusahaannya sudah dikenal sampai mancanegara.

"bagaiamana perkembangan info yang kau dapat seminggu ini" sang petinggi menatap bawahannya dengan air muka yang bisa dikatakan tidak bersahabat.

"tuan muda Kai dan yeoja itu selalu bersama, sajangnim" sang petinggi yang nyatnya adalah appa Kai memandang semua foto yang diserahkan sang detektif bayarannya. Disana terpampang jelas wajah Baek Hyun dan Kai yang tengah bersama, baik di sekolah. Ditaman maupun saat mereka sedang mengunjungi taman hiburan baru-baru ini.

"apa yang harus saya lakukan sajangnim?" Kang In beralih menatap jenseka besar diruangan itu.

"jangan lakukan apapun, biarkan saja mereka. Aku tau Kai orang sangat keras kepala, dia tidak akan mudah dibujuk dengan cara biasa. Kau baru keluar! Tunggu saja perintahku selanjutnya.

"baik sajangnim" detektif tadi menunduk sebentar kemudian keluar.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melindungi yeoja itu Kai? Appa penasaran akan tindakanmu" guman Kang In.

**Love Is Feeling **

"Kyung Soo-ya! Eomma mohon buka pintunya. Apa kau tidak lelah mengurung diri di kamar? Ini sudah seminggu, masalah tidak akan selesai jika kau hanya mengurung dirimu di kamar" nyonya Do sangat khawatir, sejak pertungan Kai dan Kyung Soo dibatalkan seminggu yang lalu Kyung Soo mengurung dirinya di kamar, bahkan ia tidak pernah ke sekolah.

"walaupun aku keluar tetap saja pertunanganku dengan Kai batal"

"apa dengan mengurung diri di kamar, pertunanganmu akan Kai akan berlanjut" Kyung Soo mencerna kata-kata eommanya, benar dia tidak boleh hanya menangis dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya jawaban atas permasalahannya baru saja melintas di kepalanya.

Ceklekk

Pintu kamar sang tuan putrid Do terbuka, dan sosok kyung Soo yang sudah rapi sepertinya hendak ke suatu tempat membuta eommanya bingung.

"kau mau kemana sayang?"

"terima kasih eomma. Aku sudah menemukan penyelesainannya" Kyung Soo mengecup pipi sang eomma kilat, kemudian berlari keluar mennuju ke suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya menemui seseorang.

Disinilah Kyung Soo dengan seorang namja berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku tidak mau berbasa-basi, cepat katakana apa tujuanmu keapartemenku" sang namja pucat yeng ternyata Se Hun menatap Kyung Soo curiga.

"kau tidak mengasikkan sekali, aku jauh-jauh ke apartemenmu dan respon yang kudapat seperti ini. Aku sebagai sahabatmu sedikit kecewa"

"aku lupa jika kita pernah bersahabat" wajah Se Hun masi belum berubah tetap datar dan tenang.

"kau masih betah di apartemenmu, padahal ada rumah mewah yang selau menantimu"

"buat apa rumah mewah jika hanya dihuni olehku saja" Se Hun melipat tangannya.

"kau benar, apa kau tidak pernah menemui Baek Hyun lagi?" Kyung Soo mengitari apartemen Se Hun dan duduk dimini bar rusangan itu.

"aku sudah menduga, jika arah pembicaraanmu akan menuju ke sana. Aku harap kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang akan mencelaKai Baek Hyun. Jika itu terjadi kau akan menyesal" Kyung Soo tertawa.

"sebegitu sukanya kau terhapap yeoja miskin itu sampai mengabaikan sahabatmu sendiri. Sepertinya kau dan Kai sudah diperdaya oleh gadis itu"

"jaga ucapanmu jika tidak ingin aku sobek" Se Hun menatap nyalang Kyung Soo.

"padahal aku ingin menawarimu kerrja sama, yang mungkin akan menguntungkan kita. Kau mendapatkan Baek Hyun dan aku akan mendapatkan Kaiku kembali"

"jika itu hanya untuk bahagiaku saja, dan mengabaikan kebahagiaan Baek Hyun. Maka akan kupilih menderita. Akan percuma jika Baek Hyun bersamaku tapi dia tidak bahagia sama sekali" penuturan Se Hun sungguh diluar dugaan Kyung Soo.

"bagaiaman jika Baek Hyun menderrita bersama Kai?"

"jika itu terjadi tida kau suruhpun, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Akan kupatahkan tangan mereka yang berani menyakiti Baek Hyun. Bahkan jika itu Kai sekalipun, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk merebut Baek Hyun darinya" Kyung Soo menyeringai dalam hati. Jika seperti itu kau akan melihat kehancuran Baek Hyun, Se Hun-ah.

**Love Is Feeling **

Sepulang kerja part time Baek Hyun pulang bersama Kai. Namja tampan itu bersikukuh ingin menunggu Baek Hyun sampai sang yeoja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, dan sepertinya Baek Hyun harus berterima kasih karena dengan adanya Kai ditempat itu banyak yeoja yang mengantri ingin membeli di kafe tempat kerja Baek Hyun yang baru, guna untuk melihat Kai. Salahkan saja pesona dari tuan mua itu.

"apa kau tidak lelah bekerja part time tiap malam?" Baek Hyun menggeleng, Kai dan Baek Hyun berjalan beriringan, menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain. Kai meninggalkan mobilnya di jalan, dan mengatar Baek Hyun pulang dengan berjalan kaki yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"bagaiamana dengan pelajaranmu, apa tidak mengganggumu?" Baek Hyun kembali menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa kau hanya menggeleng, apa yeojachinguku selain pendek dan sekarang adalah yeoja bisu" Baek Hyun memukul lengan Kai, tidak terima dikatai pendek.

"ani, dari tadi aku hanya berpikir kalau sekarang aku tengah bermimpi. Dan aku tidak mau terbangun dulu" senyum Baek Hyun belum luntur sedikitpun dari wajah cantinya.

"kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu" mereka berhenti melangkah tepat di depan rumah Baek Hyun.

"kau tau Kai, waktu kita bertemu di New York. Itu seperti mimpi, aku ke New York seperti mimpi. Bertemu appa yang selama ini kurindukan seperti mimpi, dan kau yang ada dihadapanku juga seperti mimpi. Aku takut jika tebangun besok paginya, aku akan mendapati diriku kecewa, karena semua hanya ilusi saja" Kai memeluk erat Baek Hyun.

"jika kupeluk seperti ini kau masih berpikir ini mimpi?" Baek Hyun mengangguk dipundak Kai.

"baiklah jika seperti ini" dengan cepat Kai menarik wajah Baek Hyun dan mencium bibir tipi situ hingga mereka sulit untuk bernapas barulah cimuan itu berakhir.

"bagaiamana masih seperti mimpi?" Baek Hyun menggeleng.

"ingat Baek Hyun, kau tidak boleh takut. Jika kau berpikir aku hanya ilusi dan semacamnya, kau salah. Karena di sini" Kai menggengam tangan Baek Hyun, membawanya untuk menyetuh dadanya. "kau akan selalu ada, dan jangan khawatir aku Kim Kai tidak akan melepas tangan Byun Baek Hyun" kini Baek Hyun beralih memeluk Kai.

"berjanjilah Kai, berjanjilah"

"ne, masuklah. Udara semakin dingin" Kai mengusap rambut Baek Hyun.

"pulanglah dulu, aku ingin melihatmu sampai penglihatanku tidak bisa menjangkaumu lagi"

"baikalh, selamat malam Baekki-ah"

"ne selamat malam Kai-ah" kemudian Kai berjalan menjauh menyisakan Baek Hyun yang menatap punggung tegap itu sampai pandangannya tidak bisa mereflesikan sosok Kai lagi barulah ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"kau akan segera menemui kehancuranmu Byun Baek Hyun" gumamn seseorng yang sedari tadi mengikuti Baek Hyun dan Kai.

"EOMMAAA, TAE HYUNGIEEE…." Dan kehancuranmu dimulai hari ini Byun Baek Hyun.

##TBC##

Mian baru negpost, aku rada gak pede ngepostnya. Soalnya ini dibuat kilat banget. Tapi kalo gak dibuat sekarng berhubung ada waktu kosong takutnya nih FF bakal lumutan. Kayaknya gak ada yang nuggu juga ya?

Heheh

Terus aku mau nyanyi cek song cek songggg…

SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA..

SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA,,

SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA..

SARNAGHANAEUN URI BAEKKI

SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA

Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik buat biasku, walaupun sebelu-sebalumnya bnayak banget maslah, aku berharap itu membuat Baekki semakin tegar. Walaupun bnyak fans yang niggalin percaya aja masih bnaya Shiner yang setia, aku misalnya.

Sekali lagi SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA uri BAEKKI

WE AER ONE

Gak usah bnyak bacon. MIND to RNR?


End file.
